


The Wild Card

by TheHiddenFiles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gotham, M/M, Multi, Multiple ships, No Underage Sex, Will comply/deviate from canon at times, at least for now, but i'm really straying from canon ill include somethings in this fic from the show but not all, i will probably use the batman and joker from arkham origins, ivy from gotham, may age up characters later, or from the telltale batman game, other tags may be added as story goes on, starts off around season 3, this is kind of an origins story, this is more of a origins fic, we'll see how it goes, you are welcome to use any faceclaim you want, young ivy not new old ivy i dont fuck with that tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenFiles/pseuds/TheHiddenFiles
Summary: When a resurrected Jerome Valeska returns to a Gotham spiraling into madness, he couldn't be happier. Until he realizes that not much has changed, criminals and cops alike still fight for power over the city. Forced into hiding, Jerome has to watch this fight go down on the sidelines, not at all realizing that the true fight for the city is yet to come.
Young Bruce Wayne has bit off more than he can chew. Eager to purify Gotham of the evil that plagues it, he makes himself known to those he opposes. Having a good poker face means nothing if you've showed your hand to your opponents, but who knows, there's always a joker in the deck.
---
Or this is my take on where ever Jerome is in season 3, won't be completely compliant with the show, some changes will be made, but nothing drastic. Enjoy!





	1. A Familiar Face Returns

It was a relatively quiet night for Gotham, the streets mainly empty, save for a few stragglers who walked briskly down the sidewalk.  No doubt they were trying to find shelter, while the rain was barely a drizzle, there was a sense of foreboding in the air as if a storm was coming right around the corner. Citizens of Gotham were used to this however Only one individual walked with ease, a relaxed smile resting on his lips as he strolled through the streets.

His red hair and hospital garb shined like a beacon, he tried to stick to the alleyways, and away from the street lights, to avoid being seen. It's not every day you see a psychotic killer walking the streets, especially when the killer in question is supposed to be dead. Jerome Valeska looked up at the buildings, trying to find a place that was abandoned, or simply open. This would all be much easier if whoever had awoken him from his frozen slumber had stuck around and offered to help Jerome. But, beggars can't be choosers, so it seemed Jerome would just have to be content with what he got. 

Whoever, or whatever, had freed Jerome and brought him back to life, didn't matter now. What did matter, was that it was 4:32 am, and soon the sun would rise. It was almost never sunny in Gotham, but even in the dim early morning, the maniac would stick out like a sore thumb. If the maniac hadn't felt so tired, then maybe he would have welcomed such a dramatic appearance and the following confrontation with the GCPD.  But the redhead felt weak, his legs already shaking, although he'd only just made it out of a warehouse, that had held his icy coffin. Jerome stopped walking when he suddenly saw it, an open window on a second floor. He smirked, making his way to the fire escape and climbed up, his arms shook as they clutched the ladder, the crazed teen wasn't stupid, so he took his time making his way up the wet fire escape. Thankfully whoever had brought the maniac back to life had at least given him a pair of briefs to wear, otherwise, he'd be giving anyone who had managed to be walking the streets with a view. He sneaked up the stairs and grinned victoriously, lifting himself onto the windowsill, and falling awkwardly into the room.

He raised a brow, the place was warm and filled with plants like a greenhouse. He took a step forward, eyes alight with curiosity, a slow grin forming. 

"Who are you?" said a high angry voice. Jerome turned, smiling at the small red-headed girl across the room. Her clothes were dirty and her red hair wild, she looked more annoyed than anything, she wasn't really scared, which was odd. Didn't kids watch the news lately? 

"Hello, young lady," Jerome said with a smile as he made his way across the room, near the girl."I'm Jerome, but you probably already knew that," he laughed, "and you are?" He held out his hand, his eyes level with the girls, whose eyes were now wide, realization dawning on her as she studied his features more carefully. She shifted away from him, her back against the wall.

"Ivy," she said carefully, her tone flat. Jerome rescinded his hand and stood up straight all the while maintaining his grin. Water dripped from his hospital gown onto the dirty floor, causing a small puddle to form. It irked Ivy, but she didn't dare express this to the newly resurrected Jerome Valeska.

"Well, nice to meet you kid. Now if you don't mind," he stretched, peering around the room for a bed or chair, finding nothing but tables that contained rows of plants, some under heat lamps. Well, who needs a bed and blanket when he had a nice heat lamp and table waiting for him?"I'm gonna crash," he yawned,"Kinda tiring coming back from the dead, you know?" he cocked his head, smirking at the girl, waiting for her to be in awe. 

Unimpressed she looked at him, a bored expression covering her face. Anger rose in Jerome as she continued to stare, her eyes sizing him up, trying to see how big of a threat he truly was. Jerome smirked at her, baring all his teeth like a predator. This seemed to do the trick because she quickly looked away, eyes on the floor before she tilted her head up trying but failing to look brave.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her arms crossed, and knees pulled up against her chest. Her jade green eyes were guarded but showed just the slightest hint of fear. 

Ah, now that was more like it. Jerome strolled to the window, closing it with a flourish. "Well, the first thing I want is to keep that-" he pointed to the window "shut. It's kinda cold outside, and I'd prefer to be nice and cozy" he winked and whistled across the room. He came to a stop in front of her, looming over the young girl, he flashed her another sharklike grin. If he couldn't inspire her into helping him like he had done with some of the loons in the city, then he would just have to settle on scaring her into helping him. 

Her face paled, and her hands balled into fists. "I'm not interested," she said her voice trembling. "And I'm not alone," she quickly added. "My friend will be back soon." she said, her eyes darting around the room, she panicked, realizing the only exits were a now-closed window and a single door, which she wouldn't be able to open without the teen following close behind.

Jerome frowned down at her, wondering why she'd come to THAT impression. "Uh, neither am I. Your like fourteen!" he said, chuckling, hoping it would calm the girl down. Why would she assume him of such despicable intentions? She visibly relaxed, then her expression hardened again.

"You can't have the weed either," she said, glaring at him and pouting angrily. 

A bright smile lit up Jeromes face, as he let out a laugh. "Holy shit you got pot?" he laughed again loudly, joy flooding through him. He hadn't smoked in a long time, drugs usually just clouded what was already an unstable mind, but Jerome had always been open to trying anything at least once, and if he could snag a good amount of the stuff, he was sure he could use it for bartering. 

"You can't have any, I have to give it to Falcone's men!" she screeched, whether it was in fear or anger Jerome wasn't sure. He narrowed his eyes, as she backed further into the wall, away from Jerome. Confused, his smirk shrank, ore tightlipped as he tried to understand the girls' reaction. He didn't mind she was scared, in fact, she should be. But not like this.

Jerome backed away, sensing the girls' discomfort, and leaned down, so he was eye level with her. "Let me guess, these bozos got you under their thumb, doing some gardening?" she looked at him saying warily, but nodded. "Is that all they want you to do?" He asked, his eyes cold. She looked away in shame and shook her head. Jerome let loose a dark chuckle. "What did they do to you?" He asked, watching her expression closely.

"Nothing, yet. I do good work here and stay out of the way. It's all jokes, I don't-I would get away before I let them do anything." She said quietly. She didn't need to say anymore, Jerome had been, familiar, with low lives like the ones Ivy worked for. 

Jerome's grin dropped, he felt a cold anger spread through his chest, his face hardened into a cold smile. "Well. How about a deal?" he said grinning a shark-like smile. "How about we light up, take the edge off, have some fun" he gestured with his hand "And I take care of any unwanted visitors. Deal?" he grinned, extending his hand once again. She looked at it warily but nonetheless shook his hand, much to the older teens delight.

 

* * *

 

 

"So he just exploded?" Jerome said lying down on a green bean bag, smoke in the air surrounded him. Ivy sat against the wall, she hadn't chosen to partake in 'lighting up' but nonetheless enjoyed the effect it had on the known criminal. She nodded, confirming that Theo Galavan was indeed, dead. Jerome frowned agitated by the news. "Jokes on me, again. I come back to life, and don't even get to exact my sweet, sweet vengeance" he inhaled, sighing he put out the joint, growing bored of it already. He flipped onto his stomach and peered at the messy haired girl before him.

"Why'd he keep going after the rich kid though?" Jerome said an eyebrow raised. He didn't know much about Bruce Wayne, the only interaction they had been when he almost cut the kids throat on live television, to be fair it wasn't the  _worst_ thing someone had ever done to get ratings. No, that title belonged to Theo Galavan, who'd killed Jerome, metaphorically stabbing Jerome in the back and literally stabbing him in the neck. 

Ivy shrugged "I don't know. I think it had something to do with his family?" She said, trying to recall the exact events. "I don't know, Bruce Wayne is all anyone talks about. I've met him, he's not that impressive," she said bitterly, suddenly she smirked, meeting the older teens eyes again. "But you knew that already," she laughed. Jerome chuckled with her, but also felt a pang of disappointment.

He'd been gone a long time, He'd missed out on a crazed girl with a flamethrower and a heartbroken iceman? He felt as if his mother threw him a birthday party and didn't invite him. His mother would never have done that to him though, she'd forgotten when his birthday even was. But still, one question, or person, rather, still peaked his curiosity.

"So where is little orphan Annie?" he asked tentatively. It seemed to irritate the girl, her smile already dissolving into a pout.

"I don't know, I could ask Selina," she sighed, her face falling. Jerome put his head in his hands and studied the young girls face.

"Who's Selina?" he asked curiously. 

"My friend, the one I told you about earlier," she said, now frowning. "She never hangs out with me anymore, she's either playing a cat and mouse game with Bruce Wayne, or working for Fish Mooney." She finished, her expression going from one of irritation to one of sadness.

Jerome's jaw dropped, a shocked smile spreading across his face. "She's back too?" his laugh echoed off the walls, of course, she was back, because why not? He rolled on his back and continued to laugh, at the sheer ridiculous world he lived in. 

Ivy started to smile, she didn't trust the maniac but she'd been quite lonely lately, and she was starting to enjoy the other redheads' company. Her smile dropped at the sound of loud banging on the door. Jerome's laughter abruptly stopped, his face focused, he spared a glance to Ivy, who glanced at the door worriedly.

"Is that them?" he asked. She slowly stood, and went to the door, her legs shaking as she walked. 

Jerome snapped his fingers, she turned and looked at him, his expression animated and smile wide, a look of excitement blooming on his face.

"Bring the boys back here, will ya?" He said laughing, than coughed, trying to stifle his laughter as the men banged on the door once again. "Now, it's time to have some real fun" his grin grew wider, as did Ivy's as she made her way to the door, ready to lead the scum to their end.


	2. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome hangs out with his new favorite ginger and gets some info. Sorry for short chapters, will probably get longer soon! :)

After killing a girls' would be attackers, Jerome expected said girl's undying gratitude. He expected the girl to be crying tears of joy, in awe of her handsome savior, you know, the works.

Instead, when Jerome walked out of the room, soaked in blood and swinging splattered garden shears, Ivy was fuming.

"You used my garden shears?!" She asked angrily, her nostrils flaring at Jerome.

"Um, yeah! What did you think I was gonna use?" Jerome said incredulously, eyes wide at the girls' attitude."I don't know if you noticed carrot-top, but I have a dainty figure. I can't exactly take on three guys at one time." Jerome smirked. "At least not in the context we're talking about," he said laughing.

Ivy huffed and made a gagging noise than she strode past the shocked killer, holding her breath to avoid the stench of the now dead men. She emerged from the room with a school backpack and started going around her plant den, throwing some belongings haphazardly into it. 

"What are you doing kid?" he asked, agitated and fed up with the girl. He just saved her the headache of having to deal with those knuckleheads, and he didn't even get a thank you? Being a good Samaritan turned out to be a thankless job. But then again, Jerome probably would have killed those men regardless.

This is why Jerome didn't have friends. No one would ever truly appreciate him, he just did this girl a huge favor, and she still looked down on him! She was no angel herself, mind you. They were kind of alike, she was a drug dealer, and he was a killer. In the end, they were both doing the same thing to the people they encountered. Jerome's way was just swifter and more direct. In a way, it was more honest then what Ivy was doing. Jerome knew that was a stretch, but didn't care too much for it. What he did care about, was getting respect when he believed it was owed to him, and so far he was thoroughly disappointed.

"Falcone and his men know about this place. I'm leaving before they find their goons dead." She said slowly as if Jerome was an idiot for even asking.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jerome clucked his tongue and put one hand on the girls' shoulder "You can't leave until I get those scumbag's wallets," Jerome said, then he squeezed the girls shoulder, his smile now darker "Plus, let's not forget our deal. We're gonna go get me a change of clothes..." Jerome trailed off. "And have some fun. And by fun I mean talk, tell me all about Brucie Boy and why he's got the spotlight," he rolled his eyes at that, rich boy oughta give him credit for turning him into a star. "And I'm outta your hair" Jerome promised, smiling innocently down at the girl.

Ivy narrowed her eyes, thinking it over. He wasn't asking much, but she didn't have much to offer when it came to info on Bruce Wayne.

"I'll get you breakfast." He said in a sing-song voice, his smile wider.

Ivy, now won over made her way to the door, followed by the freak show that was Jerome Valeska.

 

* * *

 

Jerome got a simple outfit, and by Jerome he really meant Ivy, he put on what he could salvage from the dead men, their clothes way too big on him and stained with blood. They went to a thrift store, and Jerome tried his best imitation of a New York accent, which seemed to be a requirement to work for Don Falcone. The cashier had assumed the blood was not his own, which was the truth, and simply looked the other way as Ivy and Jerome strolled through the aisles. He knew he'd look great in anything he tried on, but also preferred to be fashionable, and it was always good to get feedback on your outfit. They both settled on buying him a green beanie, to cover his wild hair, and attempt to hide his identity.  He bought a simple outfit but made sure it all had matched, yeah he was on the run, but if he were to be caught by the GCPD, he'd have to look his best.

They ate at some diner, Ivy practically inhaled the food put in front of her, while Jerome looked around the place, looking for any signs of the GCPD. He'd ordered the fanciest coffee the diner had available and filled it with sugar. 

Finally, taking a break Ivy wiped her mouth and sighed. She wasn't too excited to talk about the boy millionaire. She could see the appeal, she'd met him once, and thought he was cute but very quiet. Selina practically was glued to his side, she would come whenever he called, and sometimes she'd go just to see him for fun. It had certainly put a strain on their friendship, leaving Ivy bitter and Selina clueless to her feelings.

But, Ivy knew she had to tell Jerome as much as she could. She truly didn't owe him, there wouldn't have been a problem with Falcone's men if he hadn't broken in and smoked her pot, but she was nonetheless happy that she was out of that mess. Only the three men knew about her, Falcone wouldn't come after her, that she was sure of.

"Bruce Wayne and Wayne industries are being looked into right now, something about being corrupt or whatever." She said as she took a bite of her pancake. "I'm not sure why he is so popular, he tried living on the streets once with Selina," she said casually.

Now, this caught Jerome's attention. The kid, who had almost been killed by Jerome himself, wasn't afraid to live out on the streets? Jerome was baffled. He also felt excitement stir within him, he was interested in the young entrepreneur. He seemed like a nobody, yet he was a somebody. There was more to the young man than meets the eye, and Jerome was certain he would figure the kid out.

"I could ask Selina to bring him, she usually hangs with me on Friday's, but if I ask I'm sure she'll bring him," she offered, she didn't wish the billionaire to come to harm by the maniac before her, but if it got Jerome off her back she was willing to take the risk.

Jerome shook his head, a plan already in mind, he smiled at the redhead. "Nope, not needed. Just tell me how she gets in, and I'll pay a visit to Brucie myself" He chuckled.

Ivy bit her lip. "You're not gonna kill him, right?" she asked. If Selina were to find out that Ivy had told Jerome how to get in, and not asked him his intentions she would never forgiver Ivy.

He dropped his mouth open, feigning surprise, his hand drifted to his heart, scandalized. 

"Me? Of course not, just wanna talk to him, pinky-swear" He grinned, holding out his pinky to the conflicted girl.

Ivy decided she would not indulge the psycho in his antics, and instead sighed. She'd really miss hanging out with Selina, during those few months while Wayne was gone, everything felt like it was back to normal. Now that he was back, Selina complained about him nonstop. Ivy was sick of it, Bruce Wayne needed to find his own friends, heck, he could buy them if he really wanted to. Ivy didn't have that luxury, all she had was Selina.

"She climbs up to his window, should be easy. I think he leaves it unlocked for her," She said, she started eating her breakfast again, hoping that if this did get out and turn out badly for Wayne, that Selina would never be aware that Ivy had told Jerome how to break in.

Jerome hopped up from the table, a new spring in his step. He ruffled Ivy's hair, much to her annoyance, and slipped her a credit card and fifty dollars.

"Thanks kiddo! Use that while you can," he smirked, pointing to the credit card. "Also, buy a new outfit, green is a nice color and all, but you should have variety, maybe try red?" he snickered, then he whistled, walking out of the diner. He didn't bother staying for her response, she probably wouldn't take his fashion advice anyway. Still, no one can say Jerome didn't try.

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome stood outside of Wayne manner, the days leading up to meeting the kid had dragged on. He mainly broke into apartments of rich people who must have been on vacation. He didn't have much to do, other than draw silly faces on all of their beloved photos, and eat every scrap of junk food in the houses. He considered trying to find Ivy again but didn't really want to spend any more time than he already had with the kiddo. Finally, Friday had come along, and now he just stood back and looked at the window, readying his voice to a higher pitch, so he could maybe sound like the kids' girlfriend. He was sure it wouldn't work, but it would nonetheless be entertaining. What stopped him from his ridiculous exercise was the figure of a masked man in the window.

For reasons Jerome didn't know, Jerome raced to the window hearing a panicked Bruce call out to his butler. Jerome rolled in through the window and landed in quite ungraciously. 

The man in the mask turned at the sound, surprised by the sudden intrusion. Bruce didn't even look at the new offender, instead, he pushed the masked man toward him, and ran over to Alfred, who laid unconscious. 

The man stumbled, but quickly got back on task and rushed toward Bruce. Jerome leaped onto the man, who was slightly taller than him. Putting him in a chokehold, he struggled, punching and kicking at Jerome. Jerome giggled, the hits causing him no real damage, he took it in stride and held his grip, slowly but surely, the man crumpled to the ground, passed out in a heap

This wasn't the grand entrance Jerome was expecting, but it wasn't bad. Maybe a seven outta ten, at most.

The young master looked at Jerome with pure surprise, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slowly stood up, leaving Alfred's side to go toe to toe with the smiling ginger. Bruce quickly composed himself, his face a hard mask. He looked into the older teens lively expressive eyes unflinchingly. He would not show fear, showing the killer any emotion was dangerous. Instead, he stared, expressionless.

"Well, well," Jerome smirked. "If it isn't my favorite volunteer," he said, laughing whole heartily as if what he said was an inside joke between them. It amused Jerome and made him gleeful, while Bruce looked on, a feeling of dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach.


	3. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes some big decisions, and Jerome is just there along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry about the late update! I had some technical problems, so it took me awhile to write this chapter! Again sorry, I hope you enjoy!

 

Bruce stared as Jerome Valeska, The Jerome Valeska, laughed, for what seemed like forever. It sent a chill up his spine, the house was utterly quiet, save for the laughs of a demented psychopath.Bruce tried to contain the anxiety he could feel bubbling up within him. Just the mere sight of Jerome struck fear into the young boys' heart. 

This is the person who gave him nightmares. No not Theo Galavan, Jerome Valeska. At least with Theo he knew why he hated him. But Jerome? Bruce has no idea why Jerome was so willing to kill him on stage. Or why he had enjoyed tormenting the young billionaire, playing with his life, like it was some kind of sick game. Bruce had a feeling that he may never understand why Jerome took such pleasure in taking and ruining lives. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to figure out the mystery that was Jerome Valeska.

_Laughter echoing in his ear, the heat of the psychopath's body pressing against his back. 'What do ya say Brucieboy? Wanna boost our ratings? Huh?' the bite of a knife across his throat, and another round of giggles filled his ears._

And now that same laughter was echoing through his house. 

Bruce schooled his expression into a passive one, supressing his fear. He'd gone through quite a bit since then, and could easily handle Jerome Valeska. Though thinking this did nothing to suppress the fear coursing through him as the maniacs laughter died off, only to be replaced with silence. All Bruce could do was stare at the older teen, fully aware that he'd have to play this carefully if Jerome had been brought back by Hugo Strange, he may have been physically altered. Not knowing the odds of winning a fight and attacking anyway was risky, especially when it wasn't just Wayne's life on the line, but Alfreds. 

Jerome settled down, his lips settled into a mocking grin. He took a step towards the young billionaire, surprised when he didn't take a step back. He was about a foot away from Bruce, and the kid didn't even flinch.  _Interesting._

"Jerome Valeska, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Bruce said calmly, his hands hung loosely at his sides. And unbeknownst to Jerome, his palms were covered in sweat. He tried to maintain his calm, showing any sign of fear might encourage the maniac to escalate, and if he could avoid things getting physical, he would certainly try. 

Another laugh escaped Jerome as he regarded the way too serious billionaire. Was this kid serious?  _May I inquire as to why you are here?_ What did Bruce think this was? A buisness meeting? Jerome smiled at the thought, wondering if the kid was even old enough to go to business meetings.

"Oh you know, I just thought I'd drop in, been a while since I last saw ya." He said with a smirk. "Plus, with the whole, you know," Jerome made a stabbing motion towards his neck, rolling his eyes as he did so. "We didn't get to finish our act. Very unprofessional, if you ask me. But hey, what are you gonna do?" He sighed, he pouted mockingly, before grinning again.

"Anyway," he said clapping his hands together, "I figured we could catch up. Hang out sometime, you are my favorite volunteer after all, and I think we could put on another show!" Jerome waved his arm through the air as if he was setting the stage. He grinned wolfishly at Bruce, who just stared at the elder teens antics.

Bruce said nothing, deciding to let Jerome state his true intentions. He searched the redheads face, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming through the window. His once happy expression now turned sour and started to become agitated. Bruce swallowed, he remembered that expression. 

Jerome cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowed. Was this kid just gonna be silent the whole time? Jerome felt irritated, he would not be ignored by some brat.

"Now Bruce, I know I dropped in a little unexpected, but this is no way to treat a guest." He said sternly, standing straight to his full height so he could look down at the young boy, a look of disapproval crossing his features. He was surprised to see that he wasn't much taller than Bruce anymore. The kid must have grown quite a bit. He swore he could lean down and just plant a smooch on him. Jerome almost laughed at the thought. THAT would certainly get a reaction.

But Jerome wouldn't go that far, the boy was still, well, a boy. And rude. Plus, call him old-fashioned, but Jerome preferred a willing participant when engaging in romantic affairs.

"Especially a guest that you should be thanking." He said condescendingly, clucking his tongue at the boy. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh wait." Jerome covered his mouth as if he said something naughty, his eyes alight with the classic 'oops' expression. "I forgot. Sorry." Jerome said sincerely. "Well, at least they taught you not to walk down alleys!" Jerome said laughing, it filled the room again as he clutched at his sides.

Bruce felt his blood boil. His hands turned to fists as he saw the maniac shake with laughter. He tried to clamp down on the emotions coursing through him, lest he loses control. He stood expressionless, and put his hands folded behind his back, to keep him from striking Jerome. Wayne wasn't an aggressive person and didn't believe in using violence resolve issues, but for Jerome, he could make an exception.

Jerome again calmed himself, wiping tears from his eyes as he turned to Bruce. Bruce stood like a statue, nothing in his expression gave away the fury he kept locked away inside.This kid was one tough cookie, Jerome decided. He wasn't like Ivy, who no doubt would have lashed out at Jerome, had he insulted her in such a way. No, Bruce wasn't giving him anything, which angered and also excited Jerome.

He'd dealt with tough crowds before. He could handle Bruce Wayne.

"What do you want Jerome?" Bruce asked again, fed up with the elder teens antics. 

"Ooh, that's a loaded question Brucie. I want a ton of things! If I started listing off all I wanted, we'd be her all day." He said with an overly dramatic sigh. He looked away from Bruce, imagining being on a paradise island full of admirers, and of course, monuments of Jerome. "Here's an easier one. What do you want, hmm? Aside from the whole living parents thing." He waved off. "What do you want?" He asked seriously, his voice lowered in an attempt to inimidate the boy. He moved closer to Bruce, his face now only inches from the billionaires. He searched the young boys' dark eyes, looking for any cracks in his stony expression.

Bruce dared not step back, refusing to let Jerome know he had an effect on the young boy. His hot breath touched his face, and Bruce's heart sped up. He looked at Jerome intently, seeing his green eyes clearly for the first time. They were wild and full of life, and currently completely focused on Bruce. Confused, Wayne wondered why he didn't only feel fear when meeting the older teens eyes. Instead, he found himself captivated, wondering how someone so awful could have eyes so colorful. A small smile formed on Jerome's face, one of childlike wonder, his eyes alight as if he had just discovered something big. Bruce did not know what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this. The tension between them filled the room, as neither of them made a move. Bruce tried to keep eye contact, until instinctively his eyes dipped down, looking at Jeromes' lips. Bruce didn't notice he was leaning in until he heard a stirring in the room.

Jerome stepped back, his expression surprised and irritated. With one last fleeting glance toward Bruce, he turned to the source of the noise. It was the masked man, who was now starting to wake up. 

Jerome turned to Bruce, who looked startled. He didn't mean to give the impression that he was trying to make a move on the maniac, he'd just been lost in thought.

"Listen Brucie, we got a problem." Jerome gestured to the man, smirking. "Or well, you do. So far all my acts of kindness have not only been ignored but also discouraged. So." He dropped his hand and turned to the window. Smirking he turned back to the younger teen, a look of mischief on the gingers face. "I'm gonna bounce, seeing as I'm clearly unwanted here." He strolled to the window, taking slow eased steps.

"Wait!" Said a desperate Wayne. He knew he would not be able to fight off the intruder, especially since his only ally was passed out on the ground. He'd been training to fight common street thugs, his skills nothing compared to what seemed to be an assassin. 

Jerome grinned, and crossed his hands in front of him, trying to contain his excitement. "Fine, since you asked so nicely" he purred. "But, this doesn't come for free. You're gonna have to fill me in on what's been going on in Gotham, give me a place to stay, get me clothes yadda, yadda." He said flippantly. " And we're gonna have a sleep over. The whole shebang. I'm talking face masks, scary movies, braiding each other's hair. Everything. Deal?" He said smiling, his tone light and friendly.

Bruce really wanted to turn him down. But he had to deal with the bigger threat, and at the moment that was the Court of Owls. Jerome Valeska was still a big threat, but if Bruce played his cards right, kept him entertained, Jerome would not kill him. Hopefully. Also, if he had to choose to have Jerome as an ally rather than an enemy, he'd take the chance of ally, though it would likely not end well for Bruce, it was better than an immediate end, from the assassin or Jerome.

Bruce nodded regretfully, already loathing his decision. Jerome grinned and went to the masked man. Bruce looked around the body, finding a discarded tissue on the floor.Jerome followed his line of sight, and picked up the tissue. Giving a light sniff, he nodded, as if answering his own question.

"Yup that's chlorofrom alright." He said to himself.

Bruce looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know what chloroform smells like?" He asked, his tone serious.

Jeromes head snapped back to Bruce, his eyes hard and cold. He stood rigid, as if every muscle was tensed, and he was ready to attack.

"Now, a girl can't share all her secrets Brucie," He said with a lazy smile, his posture also relaxed and carefree. The only thing that gave him away were his eyes, that were now dark and humorless.

Bruce dropped the line of questioning, at least for the moment. He looked to Alfred, who still hadn't woken.

"Yes." He responded. "We have to move quickly, I have to call an ambulance for Alfred." Bruce said hurriedly. Jerome rolled his eyes, and sat on the man as he forcibly held the napkin over his face. The man flailed his arms, trying to fight off the effect of the drugs and escape. Jerome yawned at this, and waited until the man had stopped moving.Jumping up he looked at Bruce, who held a rope in one hand and duct tape in the other.

"Let's tie him up and hide him, then I will call the authorities." Bruce said. He hadn't imagined he'd ever be saying those words, but it didn't really matter considering his butler was passed out and in need or medical assistance.

Jerome narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Bruce. "Make sure not to mention your old pal, kay Bruce? I'd hate to see what would happen to your friend Selina if you tried to get me locked up." He said with a threatening smile.

And boy, did that do the trick. Bruce went pale, his hand clutching his phone. They both knew that Jerome wasn't bluffing. Bruce stashed his phone without a word, and instead handed the rope and tape to Jerome. How did Jerome know about Selina? Just how long has he been back? And why was he so focused on Bruce?

 

* * *

 

After Jerome was satisfied with the knots he made in the rope, he stood up to admire his work. The masked man was tied quite well, if you'd ask Jerome. He thought he did a wonderful job, there was no way the man was escaping without a fight.

"I have a place we can put him, a basement of sorts." Bruce said nonchalantly, picking up the masked mans legs. He tried to keep his tone light, as if this was a totally normal thing to be doing on a Friday night, and not the weirdest thing Wayne had ever done.Jerome picked up the mans top half, and the two proceeded to walk through the dark manor.

"So, tell me about this 'basement of sorts," Jerome said with a grin, wondering why of all things to be secretive about, Bruce chose his basement. Bruce didn't respond, which only encouraged Jerome. Amusing theories popped into his head, and he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"It's a sex dungeon, isn't it? Rich people are always into that shit." Jerome asked. Bruce looked back at him, his nose scrunched up in disgust. Jerome only laughed, irritating the young billionaire. 

"Come onnnnn. Tell me. I won't shut up until you do." He chirped, shaking the body, as it wiggled in Bruce's hands. Bruce continued to ignore Jerome, instead of trying to keep a good grip on the intruder, much to the older teens displeasure.They reached the staircase, with Bruce leading the charge. Jerome scoffed, not at all feeling up to carrying the guy down the stairs. It's not that he couldn't, he just didn't want to. He'd only been alive for a week, and Jerome was sure he could handle himself if he needed, he still hadn't had time to work out his muscles, which if you asked Jerome, were pretty nice. 

Jerome dropped the body to the ground, which made a loud thud. The intruder landed like a rag doll, much to Jeromes amusement. A chuckle escaped him, earning a startled glare from his favorite volunteer.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, trying to be quiet, despite there being not one reason to be quiet. Bruce felt if they were too loud, someone would overhear them and come investigate, despite the fact Bruce didn't have any neighbors.

Jerome, without warning, kicked with all his might and sent the man sliding down the first set of stairs. The billionaire jumped out of the way, trying to make sure he didn't take a tumble down the stairs too. He crashed into the wall with a bang. Jerome let out a laugh as Wayne let out a quiet shriek.

"Stop! Your going to hurt him!" He whispered angrily, jogging down to the stairs to check on the intruder. Jerome rolled his eyes. Did this kid think he'd get a award for being a goody two shoes? Or was he naturally this annoying?

"And? Who cares? if we were doing this my way, he'd be dead. In fact, I would have chopped him up and made him into a casserole for Alfred. You know, like a 'get well soon' casserole. That would be the nice thing to do. But," Jerome dragged out. "You dont wanna kill him, so, a guys gotta get his kicks somewhere." Jerome said matter of factly. Then he laughed at a completely unamused Wayne, who pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Get it? Kicks? Cause I kicked him down the stairs?" Jerome said, his smile fading."Ugh. Some people just don't value comedy." Jerome said sighing dramatically. Wayne reactions to Jerome amused him, but also annoyed him. 

Bruce just turned and picked up the man, waiting for Jerome to get a move on and help him.

Jerome rolled his eyes, and picked up the other half of the man. He looked pointedly at Bruce with a 'are you happy now?' expression, the pair making their way down the stairs again.

 

* * *

 

 

They made their way through the manor, this time Jerome looked around, trying to memorize the floor plan of the house as best as he could. Never know when that information could come in handy, he thought to himself, eyeing the young teen in front of him. He could've sworn the kid was going through a goth phase or something, his black turtleneck and dark pants making it seem as if the kid was melting into the shadows of the manor. They reached a new room, Wayne slowly setting his half of the assassins body down, before entering the room and the shadows enveloping him completely.

"What the fuck?" Jerome said, caught off guard at the sight of an actual cave entrance in the room. Wayne didn't answer, instead, he ushered Jerome into it. They desended down, until lightly dropping the intruder onto a desk chair. They placed the man in it, Jerome taking over by lifting the man up by his torso, grunting as Wayne began tying him to it with some leftover rope.

Jerome would DEFINETLY be asking about this. He could only imagine all the weird shit the Wayne's did in the cave. You never know when it comes to rich people. Jerome let his mind wander of all the possibilities as to why this cave would even exist, as Bruce went up to the sleeping man, and slowly took off his mask.

Not knowing what to expect, Brice feared the worst. What if it was one of his parents friends? Or a member of the GCPD? He wouldn't be surprised, which only saddened him more. But Bruce saw none of these things. Instead, Bruce saw a face he did not recognize. He and Jerome studied the man's features. The man had dark hair and an average face, nothing special. Bruce would get the color of his eyes later, maybe if they decided to interrogate him. Bruce sighed, why did people he didn't even know always attack him?

Jerome chuckled, done with his assesment of the stranger. Turning to Bruce, he grinned.

"Well, I think we can both agree," he said, his smile wider. "I'm definitely the hottest person who has tried to hold you hostage." Jerome held his grin, until Bruce looked at him incredulously, his expression disgusted. Jerome laughed, and then tapped the boys shoulder with his own gently. 

"Lighten up kid, I'm only teasing." He said with a small smile. He was reminded of when Ivy had assumed that Jerome would make advances on her, and didn't want Bruce to assume the same. He turned and made his way up and out of the cave, thinking that the young billionaire was following close behind.

Instead, Bruce stood there dumbfounded. Trying to ignore his feelings.

Bruce wanted to believe the source of his disgust was Jerome, but he knew deep down it wasn't.

It was the fact that Bruce impulsively couldn't find it within himself to disagree with Jerome. Given a moment to think, he'd disagree, but Bruce would always know that was not his initial reaction.

He couldn't fathom why, and wasn't sure if he'd ever want to find out.

 


	4. Bruce Reflects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hangs at the hospital and contemplates some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm late, sorry lovelies! But, I am going to be posting many chapters as a treat for yall since I've totally failed at posting a chapter once a week. Again, sorry :(
> 
> Also, I'm sure you've read her stores because she's a fantastic writer, but if you haven't, check out QuellinesStories. Not only is she a wonderful person, her stories are incredible and she is one of the best people in the valeyne fandom. She's very friendly,sweet, and thoughtful. If you want to read a top quality Valeyne story, read hers its absolutely amazing and really entertaining. Or, follow her blog! She's always posting great valeyne imagines and fic updates. Anyway give her a follow, leave a comment/kudos on her work (its seriously great) she's a lovely person :)
> 
> Also I wanted to again say a personal thank you to QuellinesStories for the shout out and kind words, you're awesome, stay golden :D
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4998367/chapters/11482573
> 
> http://quellines-stories.tumblr.com/

Sitting by his comatose butler was not what Bruce had planned for the night. That’s a lie, Alfred wasn't comatose, but he was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. He had a minor concussion and was a bit disoriented when he woke up. The doctors assured Bruce he would be fine, but that didn’t stop Bruce from twitching his fingers and casting worried glances at his guardian.

  
Alfred had to stay overnight, just in case something else was wrong. Bruce had been given the option to go back to the manor, Bullock himself offered to give him a ride after he finished questioning the young billionaire. Bullock hadn’t questioned him for long, his face weary from a long day of work. Bruce had rejected the Detectives offer politely, not really in the mood to return to the manor. He patted Bruce on the back before he left, his eyes full of pity as he regarded him.

  
Bruce liked Bullock, but he wasn’t like Gordon. He knew the Detective had been going through personal troubles lately, but Gotham needed him. Not as the dark bounty-hunter, he had come to be, but the good-natured detective he used to be. Gordon always knew what to say in these situations, he had a reassuring and calming presence. Bruce missed Gordon but knew that whatever he was going through, he had to go through alone.   
Bruce leaned back and grimaced, the wooden chair he had been sitting in was sturdy, but not comfortable. He was offered a bed to sleep in, the hospital eager to accommodate him in the hopes of getting a generous donation, but he had declined the offer. He didn't want to take a bed when it could go to someone else who truly needed it, plus it's not like he could sleep, Bruce’s mind was alert and running rampant with thoughts and what had just transpired.

  
He’d lied to the GCPD. He told them a burglar must have gotten in. Bruce didn't see his face, but had noticed things were missing after he checked on Alfred.  
The ‘burglar’ was tied up in his father's secret cave, Either still asleep or now awake, Bruce hadn’t been gone long, but the sun was rising, which meant it must be around six am. Bruce didn’t know how long it took for chloroform to wear off, but he imagined that he wouldn’t have the option of staying with Alfred the whole time he was in the hospital.

  
And there was what to do with Jerome Valeska.

  
He’d convinced him to stay in the cave with their prisoner, telling him the GCPD would search the house, and the cave was the only place they didn’t know about. Jerome had given Wayne a tight smile, but nonetheless agreed and went into the cave. Jerome couldn’t be trusted. Bruce knew this. Jerome was a murderous psychopath, He took pleasure in killing, and had no remorse for it. He’d also threatened Bruce’s life once. Bruce rubbed his neck at the thought, shuddering as he remembered Jerome laughing as he cut into the soft skin of his neck.

  
But Jerome also saved his life.

  
Bruce didn't think he was in danger with the owls, but sending their henchmen to abduct him wasn’t something a person or a group of people with good intentions would do. They wanted to intimidate him, perhaps even negotiate. Oh well. It didn’t matter now, They’d played their hand, and it turned out to be the wrong move. They hadn’t anticipated the infamous Jerome Valeska. Who could?

  
Bruce Wayne hadn’t ever anticipated seeing his dead captor again. He also didn't expect to react to him in the way that he had. They were so close in the dark. Bruce never realized how green Jerome’s eyes were, how they sparkled in the moonlight. Or the light freckles dusting across his face, or the curve of his lips . . . No, Bruce wouldn’t think of that. He must of reacted that way because he was in shock. Or maybe he had too much adrenaline running through him. Bruce liked Selina. He knew that. He also knew that he certainly felt nothing but disgust toward the red-haired maniac. 

  
He suddenly wondered what Jerome was doing at the moment. Was he bored? Sighing, trying to open the padlocked boxes in the cave, or trying to login to the password protected computer?  
Or had he decided to ‘get his kicks’ by hurting or killing the prisoner?

  
Bruce felt a slight panic, his eyes then darted to the clock that was silently ticking. 6:42.

  
“Damn it.” Bruce murmured, he stepped up, and try to smooth his shirt and wrinkled pants. Alfred would never approve of him walking around Gotham with his clothes in its current state. Bruce turned and smiled fondly at the sleeping butler. Bruce bit his lip, indecision clear on his face. Bruce quickly walked over to the butler, giving him a light hug, mindful not to wake him. Feeling a pang of regret, Bruce silently said sorry to his guardian. He would do better by him. He would. But he also made a vow to do better by Gotham. 

He wondered if he would ever have to choose between Gotham or someone he cared about.

 

* * *

 

  
Bruce hired a private driver to take him home. He would have called an uber, or even lyft, like Selina had suggested, but Bruce knew better than to trust the people of Gotham. One look at him and they would rob the billionaire. The drive was short, the city relatively quiet, it was still early so he doubted it had fully awoken yet. The driver was polite and didn’t pry. He smiled and asked about his day, then let the conversation die off once Bruce made it clear by his short answers he wasn't in the mood for talking. The driver turned up a popular radio station in an effort to please Bruce. He barely paid attention to the music but made sure to smile and tip the driver generously when he dropped him off.

 The billionaire quietly made his way up the to the door of the manor. He felt a tension in the air and swallowed, hoping he wasn't walking into a ambush.

  
He quickened his pace, his hands twitching as he opened the cave, wondering what was waiting for him in the dark. “Jerome?” Bruce called out, his voice echoing down the cavern.

  
Nothing.

  
“Jerome?” Bruce said tentatively, his voice shaking.

  
Suddenly the cave was filled with the sound of slow footsteps, coming closer to the entrance of the cave.

  
Bruce took a step back horrified, seeing a bruised and bloody Jerome make his way out of the cave. The redhead had a wicked grin on his face, his eye was black and swelling, his lips that were curved into that wicked grin were red with blood. He stretched and yawned, cracking his knuckles as he regarded Bruce with a content expression.

  
“Okay, so I got some bad news and good news. Which ya want first Brucie?” Jerome said with a smirk. It alarmed Bruce how happy the maniac looked, but he tried to suppress it, knowing that whatever the psychopath did was now done. 

Jerome held out both of his hands in front of him as if his hands had contained the news, one hand holding the bad and the other the good. He was eager for the boy to choose. 

  
Bruce swallowed, trying to find the words to speak.

“Bad news?” he said slowly.

Jerome dropped his left hand, and brought his right hand in front of him, he held his hand in a fist, he stood straight and cleared his throat, trying to look fancy and posh like the kid's butler.  
“Your buddy bled like a pig from a slaughterhouse. It’s a mess down there.” Jerome said seriously. His face bare of an expression and eyes serious. He then laughed, dropping the act. "Its like, really bad down there, the guy sprayed like a fountain. See?" Jerome dragging his thumb across his lower lip, and showing the now blood covered thumb to Bruce.

  
The billionaire just looked back at him in shock, saying nothing.

  
Jerome frowned, but clapped his hands together, a smirk once again taking over his face.

  
“Good news,” he said with a cheery grin. “He screamed like one too. Wanna know what the court of owls got planned for ya?” He said with a wink. Bruce felt his face harden in anger. The psychopath had no respect for human life. He enjoyed taking that mans life. He looked over Jerome again, seeing that his clothes were stained with blood, as red as Jerome's hair.  
Bruce’s stomach turned, not only at the thought of whatever horrors Jerome had happily inflicted on the man, and wondered if he was close to being next.

  
Bruce was disgusted by Jerome. He knew that. But was it wrong that Bruce had wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that the man who had hurt Alfred was now dead? Bruce didn't believe in killing and was ashamed that the man's death had brought him any comfort.

He was also ashamed that just a casual swipe of the maniacs lower lip had Bruce feeling what he had felt last night when he'd been staring into his eyes and felt as if he was lost in them.

  
Those weren’t butterflies in his stomach. No way.

  
Must be all the adrenaline.

  
Yeah. That was it.


	5. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title fam. Gonna be a whole lotta that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'm not dead. Sorry been gone, tryin to focus on this story. Gonna post more, sorry for the wait truly.  
> Anways leave a comment if you want, always appreciate some feedback. Seriously if you guys have any tips you wanna give me, don't feel afraid to.
> 
> Also shoutout to the MVP quellines-stories. She's awesome, I totally recommend her work. I'd say more but her work really speaks for herself. Also follow her blog, its rad as hell and also called quellines-stories.
> 
> Okay, now for the chapter, peace my boos.

Bruce used to think being alone in the Manor was one of the worst feelings. Walking through large halls, decorated with expensive paintings made by artists whose names he couldn't properly pronounce, his footsteps echoing through the empty mansion. Bruce used to think he loved his home, he had no problem with the size of the manor or the expensive things he owned. But now, ever since that night in the alley....it didn't matter to him. Alfred made things better with his company, he was a bit overbearing but Bruce knew Alfred was just trying to look out for him. Still, when Alfred left to get groceries or run an errand, leaving Bruce alone in the Manor, he was forced to face the shadows of his past. The memories of his parents haunting him, making the once war and cozy manor into a grotesque husk, cold and desolate.

Bruce's thoughts idly turned to Selina, who would no doubt roll her eyes at Wayne. She often laughed at Wayne condescendingly when he would attempt to express thoughts like this. Waving her hand dismissively, she would often tell him how wrong he was, saying things like 'money is all that matters.' Bruce hated to have this divide between them, but he wouldn't agree with Selina just to appease her.

In fact, he loved having her around. Selina was chatty, and she loved to play games and hang out in the manor. Sometimes she helped to distract from the quietness of the manor, and Wayne didn't feel so alone anymore. He was beyond grateful to call Selina a friend, and hopefully, they would one day be something more.

Now, Wayne was not alone in the manor. Not tonight. But he wished he was.

Jerome whistled as he got to work in the cave, scrubbing the bloodstains on the hard floor. Bruce would have offered to help, his mother made sure he was raised to be polite and use his manners-but Wayne would like to think she'd be okay with him not helping a murderer clean up his own mess.

When Wayne ordered Jerome to clean up his mess, he was worried the ginger might turn on him and he'd be Jeromes next victim. All Jerome did was sigh and asked Bruce to get him a mop. Seemingly in a good mood after committing a murder, all Wayne's request did was make him slightly annoyed, but agreed anyway.

Bruce should have called the police, and he almost did. But no one knew the reach of the owls, and Wayne didn't want to think what the court would do in retaliation. Jerome ruined his plans, he may have saved Waynes life, but now there would be no justice. No justice for the man he murdered, and no justice for Waynes parents. He'd have to cease investigation on the Court of Owls, not only for his safety but Alfreds.

When Wayne came back with the cleaning supplies, he was surprised not to have seen a body. He raised a brow at Jerome, keeping his focus solely on the psychotic teenager for any sudden movements.

Jerome winked his lips in a relaxed grin. "Don't worry bout' it kiddo. I'm what you'd call-" He gestured to the room around him, doing a slight spin. "A professional! Now, I know its a real mess in here, I kinda got carried away ya see-been a long time, little rusty ya know?" Jerome said brightly. Wayne just stared, sickened by the genuine happy expression on Jerome's face. Jerome seemed to take Bruces attitude in stride, he grabbed the cleaning supplies and went to work scrubbing the cold wet floor, whistling notes to a song Wayne knew but could not recall the name of.

Bruce left Jerome and returned upstairs to the manor. He felt numb but could feel his hands shaking at his sides. He in no way condoned Jerome killing the intruder. He wanted to call Gordon and send Jerome back to Arkham, where he belonged. But Gordon was not on good terms with the GCPD, and seemed to be in a dark place of his own.Bruce knew he was not safe at the manor, especially now with the Court of Owls. He couldn't rely on the GCPD, too many crooked cops would turn their backs on Bruce for just a shred of the Wayne fortune. So that left Bruce with one option.

Would Bruce recommend relying on a serial killer for protection? No. But he had little choice, the owls were experienced fighters, and would easily take Bruce out with little effort. Jerome however, not only had experience but had the element of surprise.He didn't trust Jerome, but Jerome seemed to need Bruce. For what, the young billionaire didn't know. He knew he couldn't trust Jerome, but he would need Jerome to trust him.

So that's why Jerome now sat in his room on his divan, clean from his shower wearing pajamas.

Bruce eyed the ginger carefully, he had brought up a bag of clothes, meaning Jerome had planned on staying at the manor all along. Or he was carrying something worthwhile and didn't want to lose it. Jerome lounged, blowing one strand of hair out of his eyes as he laid. He seemed relaxed, and in an all around good mood. He also was waiting for Bruce to talk, or so Bruce assumed. Bruce stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Are ya gonna stare at me all night like a weirdo? If not, mind getting me a pillow? A nice fluffy one, been a long day, need to get me some beauty rest." Jerome said as he stretched, yawning. Wayne walked slowly into the room, standing next to the divan rigidly.

"You've made yourself at home, I see," Bruce remarked detached. Jerome peered up at him, curious to Bruce's sudden mood change. Was he joking with him?

"Well, we did come to an agreement bud. I kill whoever comes here trying to hurt you, and you," Jerome threw up a hand "Hang out with me. Tell me bout' stuff. Be my lil buddy, sound good Brucie?" he said with a shark-like smile.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Sure, although that's a bit disappointing, coming from you," Bruce said.

Jerome furrowed his brows and chuckled. "What, did you expect us to be besties? Sorry kiddo, but so far you been a huge bore. I, on the other hand, am not a bore. You hit the jackpot, my friend. You get 'The Jerome Valeska', as you personal buddy for a while. A bunch of people would kill for that spot!" He laughed, glee in his eyes.  
"Trust me, I know, I got a bunch of fan mail in Arkham. Some girl named, Francine, or was it, Darleen? I don't know, anyways she kept sending me these letters, asking about my life and 'if I was lonely,' real nut that one." He smiled excitedly. "And, I apparently have my own fan club. I could be out and about, and yet I'm here with you. Congrats." He said while smiling sweetly at Bruce. This just confused the billionaire more, if Jerome had so many options, why had he made the choice to bother Wayne?

"Why are you here?" Wayne suddenly said, his voice low and controlled.

"Uh, we been over this alrea-" Jerome said, slightly annoyed. Bruce cut him off, not wanting Jerome to hide behind the superficial reasoning.

"No, we haven't. Our deal was made on broad terms. And you haven't explained why you've chosen me," he continued slowly as if he was trying to find the answer himself. "You could easily ask any of your followers for help, and they'd give you that and more. So again, why are you here?" He said, staring into Jerome's green eyes.

Jerome's smile formed into a thin line. "For a so-called, 'boy wonder' you're not too smart. You have all I need, plus, you owe me. I don't owe you any explanation, and I won't give you one. Got it?" Jerome said, his voice laced with warning, as his smile again turned predator like.

Bruce sat still and simply looked at Jerome quietly. Perhaps a different tactic would be needed if he wanted a truthful answer.

"I'm not afraid of you Jerome." He challenged.

Jerome smiled wider, flashing his teeth. "Oh?" He laughed.

"You won't kill me. Not yet. Nor should you need to. I will honor our deal, but I will not be your friend." Bruce said, his tone final. Bruce laid back in the bad as Jerome lightly laughed. It was funny to Jerome, that the brat thought his rejection or friendship would affect Jerome. It was funny that the younger teen thought that he'd ever offered a friendship to Wayne. Bruce was more of a toy, one that Jerome had found to be very intriguing, for the moment. Wayne turned off the lights, and Jerome was almost sound asleep until he heard Bruce's voice.

"Alfred will be back tomorrow. If he is hurt in anyway, the deal is off. Understood?" He said in a serious tone, the silent threat not going unnoticed by the chaotic teen. Jerome nuzzled into his pillow on the duvet, grinning at the kids' adorable attempt to intimidate him. "Sir, yes Sir!" He mockingly saluted. Then the two teens slept, quietly into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

"Whats on your mind?" The ginger asked a quiet Selina, who focused on the fire, her eyes and mind obviously somewhere else.

"Hmm?" Selina said, blinking slowly as she took in Ivy's expression. She was annoyed, her freckled nose scrunched up, waiting for a response. "Sorry, I uh, dozed off for a little there. What do you need?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ivy huffed, looking away. Selina frowned, she enjoyed Ivy's company, but she didn't feel like dealing with her attitude. Still, she would extend at least one olive branch.

"Just tell me. Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff." Selina said, she nudged the redhead, who now turned to look at her, her expression one of hurt.

"I was asking if I could stay with you. Since I got kicked out of the old place. Just for a while." She said shyly, looking away from Selina's dumbfounded expression.

"You ditched the drug den? Why? Dude, we were making real money selling that pot. Why'd you let it go?" Selina asked angerly.  Ivy frowned crossing her arms in front of her, the light from the barrel fire illuminating her downcast expression.

"I wasn't feeling it anymore." She said quietly. "It was fun, but now its over. Is it cool if I hang with you for a while? Until I find my own place again?" Ivy said tentatively, her eyes slowly lifting to meet Selinas.

Selina sighed and held her face in her hands, she huffed and looked back to Ivy, frustration clear on her face. "Kid, I know you're young, but you really gotta start lookin' after yourself. You're not a baby, you gotta pull your own weight if we're gonna shack up together." She sighed, knowing she was being harsh, but she also knew that you needed some tough love if you were trying to make it on your own. "Next time, don't be an idiot and leave a good deal just because you weren't 'feeling it.' okay?" Selina said as she made mock air quotes, rolling her eyes.

Ivy huffed, her dirt covered face hardening. "Oh, pull my weight, like you? Is that what we're calling 'mooching off of Bruce Wayne' now?" Ivy said.

"Excuse me?" Selina said, her eyes flaring with anger.

"You heard me. That's all you care about now, you act big and bad, but all you are is soft. You're not the accomplished thief you think you are Selina. I used to look up to you. We used to be close! Now you don't care about me, all you do is hang our with a rich boy and live like a royal with Wayne!" Ivy shouted, her face as red as her mangy hair.

Selina stood up, her expression angry, but controlled. "I'm more than you will ever be Ivy. You don't do anything, and clearly, you're an idiot for letting go of one of the easiest money making jobs you could ever have." Selina laughed. "And you said you liked plants! I don't owe you anything kid. What's between me and Bruce is none of your business. I don't know if your jealous, or whatever, but we are barely friends. You really wanna take jabs at me? You had parents, lost them, and then you Mooched off of me! Try being on your own, and see how far that gets you." Selina said with anger, pointing her finger at Ivy. "Don't try to find me again, because I'm not helping you anymore if your gonna act like a know-it-all brat." Selina delivered coldly, and walked away through the dark night, knowing she'd come to regret what she said, but too hurt and angry by what Ivy had said to turn around and apologize. Her footsteps echoing off the concrete, then fading away to the noises of the city, leaving Ivy stunned and alone.

Ivy turned to the fire, she hadn't meant to be so mean to Selina, but glad that she had finally gotten her feelings off her chest. She felt her eyes well up with tears and a sob escaped her throat. She sat there, letting the tears fall freely, all the while she felt as if there was a fire inside of her.  
Anger replaced her tears, and she glared into the fire. Maybe Selina had been right, It was time to stop relying on others. Ivy was capable of so much more. Selina didn't mean half the things she said, but this was the last straw. Ivy had just wanted a friend, maybe even family, but should have known better to expect that from Selina, who was one of the flakiest people she had ever met. Ivy was tired of being underestimated, pushed around, and looked down on by everyone. She didn't have as many street skills as Selina. She knew shed never surpass her as a thief. She didn't want to be a thief. She actually never wished to have a life on the streets. She always wanted more.

The people of Gotham thrived off the streets. The city scum liked living in waste, even Selina liked the city being filled with crime. Ivy could never grow on the streets. She wasn't meant to be a criminal, she could feel it deep down. She was destined to change the city.

No, she was not meant for a life of petty crime. She was meant for so much more. Ivy wanted to change the world, remodel it in her own image and make it better. All plants needed light to grow, and so did Ivy. Ivy didn't need Gotham to adapt to her, no.

Gotham would have to adapt to Ivy.


	6. Time For Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jerome make their next move, Ivy has a new beginning.

“So basically, they just want me dead?” Bruce said slowly. Jerome nodded as he picked the dirt from his fingernails.

“Yeah. Kind of a letdown if you ask me, you think a club of rich furries would, I dunno, actually be entertaining.” Jerome shrugged, a bored expression resting on his face. He'd had more fun digging a hole for the guy than actually talking to him, but Jerome didn't think Wayne would relate to that.

“Are you sure that is all that was said? He just said he wanted to kill me?” Bruce asked carefully, scanning the older teens face for clues.

Jerome let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. “Yes! He said he wanted to ‘take you out.’ So, I took him out first, like the good bodyguard I am.” Jerome grinned, flashing his teeth at Wayne.

Bruce placed his hand on his chin, stroking in thought. “Take me out. That could mean a lot of things, killing me just wouldn’t make sense…” Wayne’s words drifted off, his face contemplative. His posture straightened, focusing on Jerome. “The Court would never send a random assassin to kill me. Not in my own home, where Detective Gordon would surely investigate. Maybe they wish to arrange a meeting?” Bruce paced across the room while Jerome yawned.

“You know, I can totally tell you were a spoiled brat going up. First I knock out your assassin, torture your assassin, and throw your assassin in a nearby ditch and what do I get? Zip, nada. Not even a simple ‘thanks Jerome, without you I’d be dead or converted into becoming a furry!’” Jerome sighed in mock hurt.

“Jerome.” Wayne snapped, his hand swiping down his face as he leveled the former Maniax member a glare. He sighed, pushing down his anger and focusing on the issue at hand. “I need to gather more information. Perhaps if they see me walking around Gotham they will attempt to reach me again. If they truly aim to kill me, better it is out in the open, then at least the people of Gotham will be aware that we are being watched.” Bruce stopped pacing and put on his coat. He threw a coat to Jerome who looked at him questioningly.

“Go get changed, we can’t walk around Gotham with you covered in blood,” Bruce ordered.

“You want me to help you get murdered? Well, that’s lame, and inconsiderate especially since I already called dibs.” Bruce frowned, knowing that even though it sounded like a jest, Jerome was being completely serious.

“We are going to get their attention, Jerome. I doubt they want to murder me, if I’m dead then I’m of no use to them. We are going to force a confrontation.” Bruce explained simply. He didn't have any better ideas and doubted it would actually work, but he'd rather try then spend another minute alone in the manor with Jerome.

“You keep saying ‘we.’ What exactly makes you think that I’m gonna stick around? I do have to make my comeback sometime Wayne.” Jerome said, drumming his fingers against his temples, his eyes far away as he his thoughts took him elsewhere.

That brought the younger teen to pause. He had to keep the teen occupied, and stop him from causing even more chaos, at least until the Court of Owls was dealt with. Then, Bruce would be able to deal with Jerome by himself. “And miss out on this? Uncovering and possibly dismantling a group that runs Gotham and keeps order? I thought this would be right up your alley.” Bruce said nonchalantly, standing by the door.

Jerome stopped, his hands fell from his face, green eyes now focused and full of mirth. He grinned and let out a laugh. “Oh Bruce, buddy you got me there! Alright I’m game, lemme go get cleaned up and we can go take a lovely stroll through Gotham” He grinned, then spun on his heel, running to the bathroom with a pep in his step.

Bruce stayed still, listening for any signs of movement. He heard the water from the shower turn on and knew he didn’t have much time. He opened his desk to find a disposable phone and dialed 911.

Bruce coughed, deepening his voice. “A man was savagely beaten. His pulse is weak and in need of immediate medical services. He is in a ditch located near the Gotham State park and Wayne Manor.” Bruce hung up the phone, knowing the woman would have enough information to find the discarded assassin. Bruce felt pity for the ‘assassin’ if he even was truly that. He didn’t deserve to die alone, or die at all, for that matter.

Wayne shuddered, remembering the bloody state the cave was in. Leaving Jerome alone was a mistake, a mistake that could not be repeated.

Bruce took one last look in the mirror, hearing the water stop and Jerome whistling to the other room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have I ever told you how much of a genius you are Brucie? All this walking sure has attracted the league of furies!” Jerome said arms spread wide, taking up more space of the empty sidewalk. Bruce glared at Jerome’s mocking smile. “Really kid, brilliant plan.” He winked at the brunette before him, giving him a thumbs up.

“Well, if you have any better suggestions I’d be open to hearing them.” Wayne countered, folding his hands behind his back.

“Great!” Jerome exclaimed. “Here’s my plan: Forget the Owls. They’re boring, and honestly, I’d rather die again then have to talk about them anymore.” Jerome said as he strolled down the block, making a turn into an alley.

Bruce visibly stiffened but kept his pace.   
  
“We need to make a few of our own moves bud, stop with the whole ‘let’s get the owls mad so they try to kill me again’ thing. This whole victim schtick you got goin' on, is getting old Wayne.” Jerome said with a yawn, he tried to stop a grin from forming, his eyes alight with mischief.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Wayne said lowly, gritting his teeth.

Jerome grinned at this, pivoting on his heel and laughed at the younger teen. “Course you do! This is where it all started, right?” Jerome grinned wickedly gesturing to the alleyway around them. “Poor little orphan Annie. Ma and Pa gunned down, and what did you do?" He laughed again, watching Bruce's well-guarded expression start to fall. "You probably screamed.” Jerome taunted, stepping closer to Wayne.

Wayne glared, trying to stay in control. “I won’t dignify that with a response.” He said coolly, glaring at a now cackling Jerome.

“You definitely screamed!” Jerome let out another bark of laughter. “Before or after Mommy and Daddy died? Hmm, had to be after, right? Who knows, maybe if you’d accepted your victim status early on, Momma Wayne and Papa Wayne would still be here today.” Jerome said maliciously.

Wayne started to take deep breaths, closing his eyes at one point. He balled his hands into fists.  
Jerome stepped forward, peering down at the boy, staring deeply into his eyes that hinted at the fury buried deep inside. “Did you even try, Bruce? Did you even try to save your parents?" He whispered, stepping into Bruces personal space. "You just let him run away. You let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe because deep down, you wanted them dead too.” Jerome’s face was only inches from the young billionaire before him, whose eyes flashed in unbridled rage.

Wayne let out a growl and shoved away Jerome, who only laughed in response. “What, did I hit a nerve? So sorry!” Jerome made a tsk sound, shaking his head and smiled politely. “Although you have no real reason to be, you wanted them to die, right? I mean, why else would you have stood there,” Jerome dropped the polite facade, and dropped his voice. “You probably wanted that inheritance money. Did he leave any bloody footprints? Or were you too busy crying to even bother to look and see which direction he went in?” Jerome smirked, walking back up to Wayne, who stood very still.

He crouched slightly, getting eye-level with the young man. “Got something to say? Or are you gonna start crying? Please don’t cry, I don't have any tissues, and it's kinda pathetic.” Jerome said dismissively. Feeling a rush of excitement flow through him, the younger teen was barely containing his rage, just another nudge and Jerome was sure he'd crack.

“Take a Step back, Valeska,” Wayne warned, his face red. Bruce had never,  _ever,_ had someone accuse him of something so vile. He'd heard rumors, people unable to understand the billionaires' depression and trauma, thinking he should be grateful to have earned that money at such a young age.

“Nah, I don’t want to. Make Me.” Jerome grinned, cocking his head to the side, waiting for the younger teen to throw a punch. Wayne breathed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to find calm in the storm raging within him. Jerome's nostrils flared, and he shoved Wayne harshly, who surprisingly didn’t fall.

“Cmon Bruce. Can’t run away this time!” Jerome chuckled. He wanted to see how far the boy would go, everyone was corruptible, and Jerome had a feeling that a corrupted Wayne would be extremely entertaining.

“I won’t let you bait me Valeska. You’re a psychotic criminal who needs help.” Wayne said, forcing every word out of his gritted teeth.

Jerome smiled, not at all bothered. “And you’re just a coward. Honestly, if you're the best your parents could come up with, its good they’re dead! I bet your Pops knew you had no guts, he probably tried to put up a fight while you hid behind your mommy, clutching at that beautiful dress of hers.” Jerome said, his voice high and in a mocking tone. Bruce started to shake.

“Stop. Now.” Wayne threatened, his knuckles turning white as his fingernails dug forcefully into his skin, drawing blood.

“Question, did you let go of her dress before or after she got shot? Or did you let go as she fell to the ground? What were those last moments like Bruce? Did you see the life flicker out of their eyes?” Jerome asked innocently, then sighed, his tone now one of mock sympathy. “They must have been in agony. How could you do that Wayne? You just stood there as mommy and Daddy coughed on their own blood. I bet you didn't even love them-" Wayne let out a war cry as he tackled Jerome to the ground, who made a small ‘oof’ sound.

“Never.” Wayne punched a smirking Jerome square in the face. “Talk.” Another punch, quiet laughter escaping the redhead’s lips. “About.” Bruce’s fury had started to blur his vision. “My.” Another hit, connected. “Parents.” A spurt of blood and the sound of laughter enraged Bruce further. “Again!” He said with a shriek punching a bruised Jerome again for good measure.

Bruce huffed, feeling his pounding heart begin to slow down. He swallowed, still breathing heavily as he stood, shocked at the damage he’d done. The psychopath laid on the floor of the dirty alley, blood smeared across his face. Wayne looked down at his hands, which were also covered in Jerome's blood. He took one step toward the cackling maniac, his laughter low and filled with joy as if he'd won a game. His lip was torn and bleeding profusely.

Wayne frowned, and reached out a hand, wanting to at least help the maniac back up, regretting that he'd lost control of himself, even if the maniac might have deserved it. Jerome took it eagerly, he wrenched the billionaire into a kneeling position as he slowly sat up.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He smirked, tearing his lip open more, giving him a red grin. “You’re not a victim. Nope. Just scared.” Bruce let go of Jerome’s hand standing up and taking a step away from the older teen on the floor.

He brushed his hands on his pants, trying to wipe away the blood. “I didn’t want my parents to die. End of discussion.” Bruce stated a hard edge to his words. He eyed Jerome warily, anticipating a surprise attack from the redhead.

“Hmm. No, you didn’t. You’re still scared though. Don’t worry, we’ll work on it.” Jerome said cryptically, stumbling as he stood up, giggling and clapping his hands on the brunette.

Wayne opened his mouth to question Jerome what he had meant when a sound was heard from above.

“Stupid kid!” A girl shouted in annoyance, she kicked at an object unknown, until it came falling off the roof near the pair, revealed to be an empty beer can. Wayne’s eyes widened.

“Selina!” he moved out of Jerome’s grasp, heading for the fire escape. “I have to see if she’s okay, you’re coming,” Bruce demanded. Jerome cocked an eyebrow.

“What, need me to be your wingman?” Jerome grinned, following an exasperated Wayne.

“I don’t need any help in that department Jerome.” He sighed, _you are too much of a danger to leave alone,_ he thought.

 “See kid! That’s what I’m talking about!” Jerome laughed. “Confidence is all you need, sure being devastatingly good-looking also helps, but we all can’t be as fortunate as I.” He smiled smoothing out his crimson hair that looked wild and unkempt from the beating he got in the alley. He placed his green beanie back on, and surprisingly his face had already stopped swelling, leaving Bruce to wonder if Hugo actually had changed Jerome.

Bruce rubbed at his eyes, _please don’t let this end in disaster_.

 

* * *

 

 

Ivy Pepper was a street rat, a friendless nobody who was going nowhere with her life. She also didn’t exist anymore.

Ivy grinned as she sat in the pristine hall, waiting for her school interview. The clothes she wore were new and expensive, she fidgeted at her stockings, pulling at them as she glanced at the clock. She doesn’t regret it. Changing her name, it was needed to get a fresh start.

Being associated with her family had never done her any favors. She was always turned away from schools because of her family’s criminal background, no matter how good her grades were. Getting a fake ID in Gotham was about as easy as getting an ice cream cone. Getting into Gotham Academy’s program for underprivileged kids, not as easy, but that was why she was here after all.

Living with Selina had been nice, she even fooled herself into thinking she found someone she could consider family. But at the end of the day, Selina had her own back, and no one else’s. Selina lived well on the streets. Stealing had become second nature to her. Ivy never minded this, she was her friend, and her talents always helped them in times of trouble.

Until Selina decided she was better than everyone and only the illustrious Bruce Wayne was worth her time.

Ivy pursed her lips, trying to push away her thoughts. That was then, this is now. Ivy was now going to use her talents, and find her own way in the world. Selina had street smarts, but she wasn’t exactly a star student in school. Ivy, however, excelled in her studies. With a fresh start, Ivy could become anything, anyone for that matter. Ivy always wanted to make a better world. Humans were selfish, only some truly appreciated the planet. Still, Ivy would ake the world better, and hopefully, she'd meet people at the Academy who also wanted this. Not all humans are selfish, some had to be like her, surely someone would understand the value of plant life.

Which is why she sat in the grand hall, the floor polished, the walls covered in encouraging posters for students to ‘reach for the stars’ and a bunch of other meaningless phrases meant to be uplifting to students but only came off as patronizing.

“Pamela Isley?” A man said, stepping out of the office. He wore a slightly tattered lab coat, he stood tall in the hall as he peered down at her, his eyes warm and expression friendly.

Ivy smiled, feeling a small flame of hope come to light within her. “That’s me. Hi.” She smiled tentatively, extending her hand. She wanted to make a good impression on her interviewer, knowing that he had the power to completely change her life. She smiled more broadly, hoping that her confidence shined through.

He shook Pamela’s hand, his lips forming into a smile as well. “Hello Pamela, my name is Dr. Woodrue. Welcome to Gotham Academy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to address the elephant in the room, I'm sorry its been awhile since I updated. I've been going through some personal things in my life, and just haven't had the energy to write. I'm so sorry to make you guys wait this long, i will try to update more regularly. I appreciate you all sticking with me through this story, and i hope you enjoy further chapters. Next chapter should be out sometime this Monday or Tuesday :). Anyways, thank you for your feedback and reading my fic, as always comments/critiques are always appreciated. I hope you guys all have a great day! :D
> 
> Also, a quick thanks to Quellines, she has been a absolute wonderful friend, and I couldn't have recovered without her. Shes such a great person, and has been in this fandom since day 1. Send her a message on her tumblr or some nice asks, shes the most welcoming person i've ever met. Also, Please check out her valeyne fanfic! Its phenomenal, and so well written. Leave her a nice comment or two, she really deserves it :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4998367/chapters/11482573


	7. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Ivy, and the gang go through some changes

 

 

When Bruce formed a truce, or alliance with Jerome, he didn't expect it to be in a state of constant frustration. Regarding Selina's look of shock, at Bruce's arrival used to fill him with a child-like sense of glee. Now, he was filled with dread, as Selina gasped, her eyes going wide as the locked onto none other than Jerome Valeska, who stood just a couple feet behind Wayne.  
The plan had been to approach Selina in typical Bruce fashion, sneak up without making a sound. While it was unethical, Bruce considered it apart of his training with Alfred, if Wayne sneaks up on a criminal and gets caught because he was too loud, it could be a matter of life or death. So sneaking up on his friends, or just about anyone he intended to converse with was logical and necessary. At least that's what Wayne reasoned.   
Bruce was supposed to sneak up on Selina, greet her, then Jerome, who was supposed to still be standing by the fire escape, would slowly make his way over to the pair, giving Selina an opportunity to assess him herself and allow Wayne to explain the situation.  
  
This, however, was not to be the case. Instead of being startled and then immediately relieved by the sight of Bruce Wayne, she remained in shock, glancing at the redheaded maniac behind him, who smirked at her, giving a little wave.  
She turned to Bruce, a look of betrayal and anger flashed across her features. Taking a step back her eyes frantically searched for the best escape route, her thoughts only interrupted by the gentle but firm hand on her forearm.  
  
"Selina please I can exp-" Bruce began calmly, before Selina ripped out of his grip, putting up her fists. Jerome laughed, watching the pair. Bruce put up his hands in a placating manner, hoping to calm his friend down.  
He saw the kick coming, Selina's slender leg soaring through the air intent on knocking the air out of his lungs with a swift kick to the stomach. He wasn't able to fully stop the impact, grimacing at the pain in his lower abdomen, but managed to grab and hold on to Selina's leg, keeping her from moving.   
Selina huffed, trying to yank her leg out of his grip and failing. Hurting Bruce never brought Selina any joy, and it was hard to focus on his pained expression, his breathing also deepened, to which Selina smirked. Leaving Bruce breathless was starting to become her specialty.  
She twisted in his grip, causing Wayne to grip down harder. He looked up a second too late, barely having enough time to reach to see her arm racing toward his face. Selina lashed out, her nails catching his cheek. Wayne jerked back, exasperated, he glared at Selina, freeing her leg from his grip to catch her hand.  
Selina grinned in triumph, her expression thrilled at the thought of winning the fight, she looped her now freed leg under Waynes, intending to trip him and escape. Wayne saw Selina's maneuvers and made no attempt to shield himself from the blow. Shifting his attention to the hand he had in his grasp. As Wayne started to fall, he tightened his grip on Selina's arm. Instead of trying to keep his balance, he tugged Selina toward him. Together they fell clumsily onto the rough floor of the building's roof. Much to Jeromes delight, who'd watched the two's little show closely. He tried to contain his laughter, not wanting to interrupt the show.  
  
Selina and Bruce were a mess of limbs, each one trying to disentangle themselves from one another. Selina sat up, she placed her hands on top of Bruce's chest. Bruce made no more attempts at grabbing the girl, instead, he stared at her amused expression. She'd always enjoyed squabbles with him, sometimes Wayne wondered if that was the only thing she enjoyed about him.  
Selina had him pinned, or at least Bruce allowed her to think she had him pinned. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he grabbed her hand, but held it gently, and kept it over his heart, which had started to beat rather rapidly.  
Selina eyed him warily, bracing herself for Bruce to retaliate.  
  
"Selina, I promise I intend you no harm." He said calmly, he smoothed her hand against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat right under her palm. "I came here because I heard you in that alley," his eyes flickering to the other side of the building before returning to Selina. "I thought you were in trouble, so I came up here to check up on you. I want to help, whatever it is, but only if you want it. If not, I'll leave." He said, his tone sincere.  
  
She cocked her head and snorted, raising a brow at the billionaire. "I don't need help or want it, Bruce. You of all people should know I can handle myself." She gestured to the position they were in with her free hand, she knew Wayne's grip on her hand was loose and she could easily break away and run, but she made no attempt to move her hand. Wayne smirked, a look of mischief in his dark eyes, she wondered if Wayne could feel the quickening of her own heartbeat.   
  
"I'm aware." He smiled, then it faded, his expression more serious. "Who is the 'stupid kid' you were talking about, and whats going on with them? Do you know this person, or is it some stranger trying to hurt you?" He said. Selina sighed and rolled her eyes. Back to business then. She looked up, catching sight of Jerome who was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Selina grew rigid, locking her legs around Wayne to keep him in place. "You don't get to ask me questions when you have a literal psycho following you around." She huffed, leaning on Wayne she got to her feet, leaving him still on the ground. "Tell me what's going on or I'm out of here Wayne, and trust me, this time you won't be able to find me," she threatened. Bruce got to his feet, brushing off his pants, trying to make himself more presentable and not look like he got into a brawl on an unkempt rooftop. "And don't lie to me, Bruce. I want the truth." She demanded.  
  
Bruce sighed, not sure where to begin. "Jerome and I have formed a temporary alliance. I was attacked in the manor, only to be saved by Jerome. I am not certain why I was attacked, but with the assistance of Jerome, I will find my answer. In exchange, I am sheltering Jerome for the time being." Brief, but Selina really only needed the bare minimum.  
Sheltering Jerome not only went against his ethics, it also went against his own judgment. But Jerome himself had surprised Bruce. If Jerome was allied with the Court of Owls, then he could just be trying to get close to Wayne so he could hand him over. Although, if the Court was to pick anyone to manipulate Wayne, choosing a man who had held a knife to his neck was not the smartest decision. But what if the Court anticipated this, and chose Jerome knowing it wouldn't be logical to throw Wayne off the scent? There were too many possibilities surrounding Jerome, and he couldn't be certain of the gingers motives at all.   
Sending Jerome away was on the surface, the smartest option. But Jerome was anything but predictable, and sending the unstable teen away could prove to be disastrous. So in order to get any answers he could, Bruce decided that for the time being he would allow Jerome to stay at the manor. Keeping an eye on his enemy was better than offending him and allowing him to run.   
  
Selina stared at Bruce like he'd grown two heads. "You realize how crazy you sound right? This guy tried to kill you, and now your friends?" She said incredulously.   
  
"It be like that sometimes," Jerome said with a shrug, Bruce glared at him sharply, making Jerome let out raucous laughter. Selina glanced around warily along with Bruce, eyes searching to see if anyone had heard the teens laughter.  
  
"It's more complicated than you think Selina, I really don't want to get you involved," Bruce stated, eyes unwavering from a now pissed off Selina.  
  
"Oh, thanks Bruce! Obviously, I don't understand something so complicated. I know I'm not smart enough to understand whats going, on I appreciate you keeping me out of the loop, just for you to try to get into MY business, because whatever I'm dealing with must be so simple right?" She said taking a couple steps closer to him.  
  
Bruce sighed, facepalming at his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm unaware of how powerful this group really is in Gotham, and I would never put you in danger if I could avoid it." 

"Are you suggesting that I would?" She asked angrily. 

"Of course not! Selina, I think very highly of you, I know you wouldn't use me. But my enemies tend to be willing to do anything to take me down. Don't you remember Galavan, how he used Silver, his own niece, to get to me?" Mentioning Silver St Cloud was always a risk when it came to Selina, and judging by her souring expression, it didn't lift her spirits at all.   
  
Jerome cleared his throat, getting the attention of the pair. "Also me, but I'd like to make an argument that I am also a victim here, considering I literally died."   
  
"Jerome, you tried to kill me," Bruce stated, furrowing his brows as Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Did you die though?' Jerome said, Wayne opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by Jerome. "Exactly, you're alive, so you're welcome for that. Plus, you have no clue whether I was gonna kill you or not. Heck, I didn't even know for sure. So if we could all calm down with this 'maniac' nonsense, that'd be swell." He directed a mock frown to Selina. "I have feelings too, you know," He said with a fake sob, which turned into a giggle.  
  
"Tell you what kid, I tell you whats going on with me, and whatever's going on between you two," she gestured between the teens, "I'm apart of it now. Friends help each other Bruce. Trust me and I'll trust you." Her tone left no room for argument. Wayne didn't want to get Selina involved, but if he pushed her further he might push her away altogether.   
  
"Okay. Do you want to come stay at the manor as well?" He asked casually.   
  
Selina frowned, biting her lip. "I'll think about it." She said, her answer disappointing Wayne but also offering him a sense of relief. The farther she was away from Jerome and the Court, the better.   
  
"Is he gonna be a problem? I don't want to talk about everything with  _him_ around." She said scrunching her nose at Jerome, who put his hands on his hips.   
  
"Probably, but if you want in on our dynamic duo, you gotta trust me kiddo, Bruce and I, were kind of a package deal now. Right, Brucie?" Jerome said with a grin, slapping Wayne's back.  
  
Bruce chose his next words carefully. "Jerome is apart of this Selina, I can't promise that he won't try to get involved. If you feel it isn't safe, then-" Selina cut him off.  
  
"I'm not scared of some clown wannabe Bruce." She said, one hand on her hip. Bruce grit his teeth, frustrated that she didn't let him, or understand that he was trying to offer her a way out, for the time being, that is. Building a trust with Jerome was basically essential to not only his survival but Selina's as well.  
  
"It's about my friend. She's gone missing, along with a couple of other kids I know. I figured they skipped town, went to some other city or something, but I haven't seen them in a while. And now that my friend is missing, I'm kinda freaking out. I gotta find her Bruce, we had a fight and I need to make things right with her." She said, regretfully.  
  
"Are there any similarities between the missing kids? How long has your friend been missing?" Bruce said, his expression focused as theories sprang into his head. Jerome looked intrigued as well, but that didn't stop him from mockingly copying Wayne's stance, putting his hand on his chin and attempting a serious expression of his own.  
  
"Other than them being homeless? Nothing really, they're all street kids Bruce. She's been missing for a day or so, but she's not one to run off. We always hang out, and she's not at any of our usual spots. Ivy was working for some drug dealers recently but from what I'd heard those guys got taken care of." She said.

Bruce's eyes went wide at the implication, wondering if it was at all connected to what was going on. Suddenly he was distracted by his thoughts, in his peripheral he saw Jerome still, a look of concern on his face before it flashed into a lazy smile, but still, his green eyes looked distressed.   
  
"Care to add anything Jerome?" Bruce said, examining the redhead's expression closely. 

Jerome raised a brow and shrugged. "Nope, gotta say it is getting pretty windy up here. Maybe we should head back to the manor and get some grub. Catlady can come too, we gotta solve the case of missing kiddos, don't you think Detective Wayne?" He said with a grin.  
  
Bruce furrowed his brows at Jerome's reaction but knew if he pushed he wouldn't get any answers.

"Alright, lets all head back to the manor and discuss the plan more. I don't think to further our conversation in the open like this is safe anyway." With that Bruce turned on his heel, followed by a humming Jerome and an exasperated Selina, wondering just what exactly she has gotten herself into.

 

* * *

 

 

Ivy wandered around Gotham Academy's vast campus, it was the weekend and students had off, allowing her plenty of time to get settled in. Not that she needed it, She didn't have much to fill her dorm room, other than some plants she'd snagged from unattentive store owners. She was lucky enough to get a room with a window though, the garden of the Academy wasn't exactly impressive, but it meant wonders to Ivy. Living in Gotham was dreary, the concrete jungle didn't interest Ivy, she loved the outdoors and nature. Having a garden outside her window was like a dream come true. 

The outreach program for gifted kids was relatively small, but Ivy had already seen some familiar faces. Many of them didn't recognize her, because she usually didn't speak to other street kids. Except for Selina.

Ivy grimaced trying to push the girl fro her mind. She was a new person now, Ivy Pepper had nothing going for her, Pamela Isley, however, now had the world at her fingertips. Reaching the garden, Ivy held her head up high, trying to put on an air of confidence around the wealthy children who were already enrolled here. Many sneered at her, but she paid them no mind.  _At least I didn't have to pay to get in here,_ she thought. Taking her placement exams had been tough, she barely passed to be put in classes at her grade level. Dr. Woodrue had assured her that she'd excel at the Academy, and who knows if she improved enough maybe she could skip a grade.  
  
Ivy knelt down near the assortment of carnations, beautiful reds and yellows stood out to her, she loved all flowers and would never pick favorites, but occasionally she'd find herself drawn to the classic red and soft yellows. She made quick work of checking for wilting and feeling the texture of the soil. Surprisingly, the flowers were in good shape, She smiled, leaning down to sniff the beauties. 

"Kathy! Where have you been I've been looking for you!" said an irritated voice. Ivy felt a tapping on her shoulder, the fingernails manicured and painted red. Ivy felt the urge to roll her eyes but ignored it, instead decided to stand up, putting on an air of confidence she lifted her chin and put a disinterested look on her face, preparing herself to deal with whatever this rich snob had to say. She turned around and felt her heart stop, as she stared at the girl the voice belonged to.  
She was only slightly taller than Ivy, who hadn't quite had her growth spurt yet. She had blonde, almost white hair, and hazel eyes, a perfect mix of green and brown. She looked almost like a doll, her skin was flawless and she had a bit of a tan going on, which Ivy certainly didn't mind. Ivy stared at her, the girl blocked the sun, causing it to shine through her platinum hair. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were my sister, you both have red hair. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." The girl tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, which Ivy found distracting. "We're new here and were supposed to be looking around campus together, but you know how siblings are." The mystery girl shrugged, Ivy smiled and nodded, even though she had no clue what the girl was talking about.  
"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kane, but everyone calls me Beth, and my sister is Kathy, obviously." She said with a wave of her hand.

Ivy gulped, then attempted to smile. "I'm Pamela Isley, but you can call me Pam. I'm new here too." She said with a polite smile. 

Beth smiled. "Guess we should probably stick together then, huh? What's your schedule? I'm a junior, and I live in the dorms on the third floor. I was hoping to get my own, but my sister and I ended up being roommates anyway. Oh well, I guess when your twins you just get used to sharing everything." She sighed.

_There are two of you?!_ Ivy thought, her palms getting sweaty. "I'm a sophomore," Ivy frowned, "But there's a high chance I'm going to be skipping some classes, so most likely will end up in a class together." She said nonchalantly. 

Beth gave her a polite smile. "Cool, hopefully, I'll see you around sometime Pam. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find my sister, it was nice meeting you!" She exclaimed as she made her way out of the garden, her dyed hair shining in the sunlight, almost blinding. 

Ivy had found herself enchanted, Beth certainly knew how to make an impression. Her being new was a bonus as well, she wasn't aware that Ivy was just some street trash. And if Ivy had it her way, she never would. 

Ivy made her way back inside the campus, searching for the library. If she was going to skip a grade, she'd need to do it as soon as possible. The library was relatively empty, save for a bored looking clerk, who just scanned and stamped the textbooks Ivy was checking out. Lifting the textbooks up the stairs had been tough, she'd rather of used the elevator that the school had provided for the dorms, but scholarship enrolled kids didn't get an access card to the elevator. Which was no matter, all of these struggles would just make Ivy stronger. 

Taking advantage of a room without a roommate, for the time being anyways, Ivy threw all her textbooks on the bed opposite of her, prioritizing all the math and science subjects to be studied first. She loved both subjects and figured that if she was to go up a grade as far as classes go, she had a better chance of studying subjects she actually enjoyed.

As the sun started to fade, Ivy relaxed onto her bed, absorbing all the information she could. Gotham Academy had its faults, but Ivy had a feeling that she'd leave the school a changed person, stronger than ever and who knows, maybe she'd come out with some friends. Who needs Selina anyway? 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce, Jerome, and Selina all sat in the parlor awkwardly. Bruce picked at his rice, as Selina kept glaring at Jerome, who had been noisily enjoying the Chinese food they had ordered. Bruce now than ever missed the homecooked meals of Alfred, who had stayed in the hospital another night for observation. 

Trying to make small talk had failed, Selina wasn't interested and Jerome mainly talked with Wayne, complimenting the manor and revealing his favorite foods and color. Apparently, he really enjoyed chow mein and loved anything purple. Wayne didn't really have a favorite anything, so he just opted to say he liked anything Alfred cooked and he liked black the most. 

Bruce put down his carton of rice, and folded his hands, deciding he would try to be as honest as he could with Selina. "The Court of Owls sent an assassin to my home, Jerome saved my life and killed my attacker. I believe the Court will attempt to contact me again, but I am unaware exactly  _how._ One thing is for certain, I cannot stay in the Manor all hours of the day." He explained, to a wide-eyed but not entirely surprised Selina. 

"Yeah, you're a total sitting duck if you do that." Jerome managed to say through mouthfuls of noodles, he did his best to gulp them down, putting down his takeout container and burping. "We could use it as an attack though, just let them come in, and bam! I give them the ol' razzle-dazzle." Jerome made a stabbing motion, smiling at Bruce's unamused expression. 

"Or they could just kill you both and ransack the place," Selina said dryly, as Jerome frowned.

"Or we could just believe in ourselves and in my skills, and we give them the ol' razzle-dazzle. Then everyone's happy, well, except for the court. But, who cares right?" Jerome laughed, before seriously turning to Selina. "Anyone who gets in my way would get the same treatment." He smiled sweetly at her, which she returned with a sweet smile of her own.

"I guess we're more alike than I thought we were Jerome." She said, her tone sweet but her smile forced.

Jerome genuinely laughed and turned to Wayne. "She's cute, no wonder you keep her around." He let out another laugh, grasping at Bruce's shoulder to keep balance.

Bruce found himself annoyed at the exchange but decided not to comment on it.

"I'm sure we'll be able to work on finding the missing children and work against in the court of owls, we're just going to have to be wary of any threats at all times. Selina, your a known friend of mine, I'm sure the court will be watching you too." Bruce grimaced. "If they aren't already, you also have to worry about whoever is kidnapping children, your sure to be a target as well." Selina rolled her eyes and was about to interrupt before Wayne hurried on. "I know you can handle yourself, but still, please don't do anything risky." He finished, Selina rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a small smile from forming.

"Jerome, you're a wanted man, I shouldn't have to remind you what is at stake. Obviously, you should continue to stay here, but things are going to get tricky with Aldred returning to the Manor tomorrow. You mus-" Jerome cut in.

"I know I know, don't hurt the butler or get caught by the butler. Gotcha. Also, I will try not to hurt your friend, but if she starts it first I can't be blamed." Wayne glared at Jerome, who just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, it's getting late, Selina, if you'd like to say your more than welcome. The manor isn't very safe, but your welcome nonetheless." He said, with a yawn.

Selina must have been tired, because she made no argument and instead followed Jerome and Wayne up the stairs, into Bruce's room, she jumped onto the navy divan her eyes fluttering shut. Jerome groaned, and walked over where Selina laid down and snapped his fingers, earning him a glare as sharp as daggers. Jerome wiggled his finger back and forth in a 'no-no' gesture.

"Sorry princess, I sleep there, so beat it." He laughed, before yawning. 

Selina looked between Bruce and Jerome confusedly. "Where do I sleep then? There aren't any other beds in here." She sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor." She grumbled. 

"Nonsense. you can sleep with me if you want." Selina raised a brow, and Bruce felt his cheeks grow red. "I-I mean, we could share the bed, or you could have it! You can sleep anywhere you want, except the floor. You're a guest in my home Selina, you won't be sleeping on the floor." Bruce stated.

Selina smirked and glanced at Jerome. "I choose this then." She said as she snuggled into the divan throwing a blanket over her. Jerome gestured to her, looking incredulously at Wayne expecting him to intervene. When Wayne shrugged helplessly, Jerome groaned and went to Bruce's closet, grabbing an extra pillow and blanket before making a bed on the floor. He was on Bruce's left while Selina was on his right, she'd started to fall asleep rather quickly. She looked content, almost happy while asleep. It felt Bruce feel warm inside as he regarded her.  
He turned to his friend, or was it frienemy? Jerome, who looked anything but comfortable. He'd expected Jerome to jump on the bed and demanded Wayne share, or worse, kick Wayne off the bed completely. But Jerome did no such thing, instead, he stared out the window thoughtfully. It seemed Jerome would just continue to find new ways of surprising the billionaire. He felt something akin to respect for Jerome, fond of the idea that Jerome possibly wasn't as bad as he seemed.  
Wayne laid on his side and watched the ginger, knowing Jerome could see him staring. It didn't seem to bother the ginger, as he stared out the window contemplating. Wayne was curious to ask Jerome what he was thinking but didn't want to pry anymore than he already did, pushing Jerome was never a good idea. It was dangerous, but Wayne found himself fantasizing about rehabilitating the maniac. Such a feat seemed impossible, so he tried not to dwell on it any longer.

Bruce hadn't even realized he began to fall asleep until he'd heard Jerome's quiet whisper. Bruce glanced at Selina, who was now snoring and curled into a wild but comfortable looking position.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Indian Hill?" Jerome asked seriously, he turned on his side, grimacing at the floors harsh contact with his shoulder. "This seems like their thing, you know? The kidnapping at least. Maybe they moved on from lawbreakers to anyone on the street." He suggested.

"That's a good point," Wayne whispered back, careful not to wake his friend. "But Indian Hill was shut down and exposed. Doctor Strange isn't even in Gotham anymore." 

"But how did he fund it all? Stealing from Arkham wouldn't have been enough to keep me and other bozos a popsicle, and all the other weird shit he's been doing. Do you think he stole taxpayer money? Kinda lame but also seems about right. I don't know how many connections this Strange dude has, but what if he's connected to the Court?" Jerome rambled, becoming more and more awake with each theory. Selina shifted in her sleep, Bruce held a finger over his mouth, telling Jerome to be quiet. Jerome playfully zipped his lips shut, they both laid still until they heard Selina continue her snoring.

"That's a very good point. It's all speculation, though. We'd have to find Strange to find out for sure, but that'd be too dangerous of a risk to take right now." Bruce whispered back, Jerome gave a sour smile. "Our focus shouldn't be on Strange, I know you want answers to why he brought you and countless others back-but I think you may be right, about the Court of Owls being included. They felt confident enough to attempt to kill, or possibly kidnap, me in my own home and assault Alfred. Who knows who else they could be connected to? I can't look into Strange's source of funds without questions arising. " Bruce sighed, his once groggy mind now alert. "I suppose we'll form a plan tomorrow after Selina has left." Bruce finished, Jerome raised an eyebrow, a curious smirk crossing his face.

"After?" Jerome inquired his full attention on Wayne.

Bruce grimaced. "You heard me." He said, offering no explanation. Jerome looked confused but then smirked, rolling onto his back.

"You got it boss. Night night Bruce." Jerome said, amusement clear in his tone.

"Goodnight Jerome." And with that, Bruce fell asleep, dreaming of simpler times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its been a while I'm sorry, life got in the way, I can't promise it won't happen again but I'm going to do my best and update whenever I can. I've also been thinking of putting the fic under construction, edit a chapter, maybe. Idk if you guys have any thoughts on it feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Some Special shoutouts-
> 
> SioDymph- Thank you so much for rereading!!! :) That's so sweet of you to say thank you, your comment is actually one of the comments that inspired me to keep going, so thank you so much for taking the time to write such kind words it meant a lot to me :)  
> No disrespect to the new Ivy actors, but ivy is just all over the place now. I miss young Ivy so much, she had a lot of potential and they really did her dirty.  
> asdghgjk I actually considered including his ripped face plot, but Im not a huge fan of it, so its unlikely it'll end up in the fic. Unless thats something any of you would like to see?   
> Thank you for your continued support of the fic you're so nice :D
> 
> Wynter- Thank you for rereading!!!!! And thank you for taking the time to write a comment :), I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> And of course a big thank you to my lovely friend Quellines, you are an absolute angel and your support of me and this fic is amazing you're the best :D
> 
> Also thank you to anyone who has ever taken the time to kudos or comment, I think i've replied to everyone of them and if I havent im sorry :/ Any support for the fic means so much to me, I can't thank you guys enough. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until next time :)


	8. Questions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two enemies grow closer, both forced to face feelings that neither can explain.

Waking up early in the morning usually was peaceful for Wayne. He'd yawn, stretch, freshen up in the bathroom and then greet Alfred in the kitchen, where the two would share breakfast and ask how the other had slept. It was routine, and Bruce loved his routines. Some people thought it was dorky, or even weird that he spent so much time with his guardian, but it mattered little, because to Bruce, Alfred was his best friend. A typical day for Bruce was getting up for breakfast, doing schoolwork, fighting lessons with Alfred, and going over Wayne Enterprises recent dealings. He was, the head of the company after all. 

This morning, was nothing like Bruce's typical mornings. Bruce slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he searched the room for his companions. Selina was no longer fast asleep on the divan, instead, a blanket crumpled into a ball rested on top of the spare pillow she used. He smiled at that, he knew Selina didn't mind leaving messes, so the fact that she at least made an attempt to make his divan look tidy brought him a boyish sense of joy.  
Bruce made the mistake of looking over to his other companion, whose face was buried in his pillow, it'd been clear Jerome had been tossing and turning, making Bruce feel a bit guilty. It seemed he was trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight, the rays illuminating the gingers hair, different shades of red and blonde reminded Bruce of fire, the few dark strands of Jerome's hair like embers.   
Bruce felt that joy again as he regarded Jerome, but didn't know what to think of it. Perhaps it was best not to.

Wayne buried all wayward thoughts and feelings for Jerome down and ran a hand through his own unkempt hair. Softly he got out of bed, feet slowly touching the floor as not to disturb Jerome. Bruce didn't care about him or anything, it was just polite. Normally he'd make his bed after waking up, as to save Alfred the trouble of doing so. He looked at the sleeping teen again and bit his lip. Letting out a breath, he abandoned his bed, and moved to the bathroom, intent on taking a quick shower and starting his day.   
Looking at the blinds, Wayne thought of shutting them but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Jerome would be fine, and Bruce had more important things to do.

Bruce entered the bathroom, only to let out a small yelp, startled to see Selina in the bathroom, who was leaning over the counter picking at her face. She also jumped back startled.

"Geez, pervy much? Learn how to knoc-" Selina was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Jerome, his also a mess like Waynes. He'd rushed to Bruce's side, seemingly woken up by Bruce's yelp. He took a step in front of a shocked Bruce, looking for the cause of Wayne's fear. Jerome cocked his head to the side, looking at Selina who laughed at Jerome, causing him to throw her an agitated smirk.

"My god, could you two idiots try to keep it down? Some of us are tryin' to sleep here." Jerome said annoyed, he turned to Wayne, throwing him an eye-roll, and made his way to the abandoned divan, flopping onto it and yawned. Selina walked to the doorway and huffed in annoyance, eyeing the divan.

"Sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep, Prince Jerome. Won't happen again." She mocked, trying to get a rise out of Jerome.

Jerome chuckled. "I don't need beauty sleep, some of us just look like this-" he gestured to himself "naturally. I know that's a hard concept to grasp, especially for someone like you." Jerome said with a giggle. 

Well so much for a shower, Wayne put some cold water on his face, and made an effort to make his hair look orderly, he stepped out of the bathroom, comb in hand, ready to defuse the situation if needed. 

"Would you like something to eat? I sure I can make us some breakfast." Wayne asked, hopeful to distract Selina who was glaring at Jerome. She nodded, making her way to the door. Jerome sat up and stretched, scratching his head and getting up as well.

"Count me in too, Brucie. Can't miss the most important meal of the day!" He said with a grin, only to yawn again and rub at the dark circles under his eyes. Bruce clenched his jaw and sighed, he was hoping to spend some time with Selina alone, who was clearly annoyed by Jerome, no longer waiting to walk down the stairs with Wayne, she sauntered on and went down herself, heading for the kitchen. Jerome followed languidly behind as Wayne brought up the rear. 

Selina sat on a stool and folded her arms onto the kitchen island, looking at Bruce expectingly. Bruce gulped, the young billionaire didn't have many culinary skills or well any culinary skills. It wasn't from lack of interest, Bruce had shown an interest in cooking when he was younger. His mothers laugh had always echoed loudly in the kitchen, but Bruce never minded. Bruce turned to the breadbox, hoping Alfred had a leftover sweetbread of some sort. 

Jerome opened the fridge, whistling as he did so, he ducked down and clapped, pulling out a carton of orange juice. He shook the jug and shrugged, opening it and drinking it straight from the carton. "No pulp! Good choice Wayne, nothing beats fresh OJ first thing in the morning!" He said, sitting on the stool next to Selina much to her chagrin. 

"How come he gets to drink from the carton, but when I do it, I get nothing but nagging?" Selina said dryly. Bruce turned away from the breadbox, staring inside of it wouldn't make any bread magically appear. He shrugged, walking over to the bananas on the counter. 

"Alfred isn't here at the moment to nag you. I don't really have any issues with it, I can always buy another carton." Grabbing two bananas, he gave one each to an unimpressed Selina and Jerome. "Speaking of Alfred," Wayne glanced at his watch, "I expect he will be discharged today" Wayne glanced at Jerome, who sucked in his lips in thought. Wayne quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring at the maniacs lips.

"Good, can't wait to see the guy! Think he'd make me breakfast when he gets back? Because there's no way this crap," he gestured to the banana, "is gonna fill me up. Not that I'm not impressed by your dish, Chef Wayne." Jerome said winking. Bruce blushed in embarrassment, while Selina snickered into her hand. 

Bruce's expression hardened again, his mouth a firm line. "Now isn't the time to be joking, Jerome. I have no idea whether or not Detective Gordon will come to check up on Alfred and I when he returns." Jerome furrowed his brows at that, confused.

"Jimbo just comes and goes whenever he pleases? Didn't know he pushed around rich folks too. Good for him, annoying, but at least the guy is consistent." He smiled, unwrapping the banana and taking a bite.

"Jim is a friend," Bruce defended. "He care's about Alfred, and is just as concerned about him as I am," Bruce stated firmly, his irritation growing at Jerome and Selina both rolling their eyes.

"Gordon cares about you cause you're rich, Wayne. You think he's vowed to get justice to every other orphan out there like he's done with you? If it's not your money, then maybe he just wants to get on your good side, so when you get older you'll give him and the GCPD wads of cash." Selina said bitterly. "Trust me kid, as soon as you mess up and stop being a goody two shoes, he'll treat you like he treats the rest of us." She finished, looking away from Bruce, staring into nothingness.

Jerome sipped from the orange juice carton, taking his gaze away from Selina and looking at Wayne. They both shared a glance, unsure of how to respond to Selina's statement. Jerome put down the carton and smiled, his eyes shifting back o Selina. "Sound's like someone's jealous." Jerome laughed, taking another gulp of orange juice. Selina looked at Wayne, anger clear across her features, expecting him to step in.

Panicked, Bruce said the first thing that came to mind. "I think the term you meant to use, is 'envious.'" Bruce said, which was obviously the wrong answer, as a now pissed off Selina looked like she wanted to tear off his head as Jerome let out a loud laugh. He coughed, trying to stop orange juice from coming out his nose as he sputtered. Selina chucked her banana straight at Wayne's head, who dodged it easily. 

Selina stood up, her chair scraping across the floor. "I'm leaving. Call me when you've got info on the missing kids." She spat out, Bruce opened his mouth to stop her, only to close it as she harshly bumped into him as she left the kitchen, much to Jerome's dismay.

"Bye Sandra! I'll miss you!" He said waving goodbye, Selina turned around and flipped him off, earning another laugh from the ginger.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Jerome, who was grinning at him gleefully. "You know kid, you're not as much as a stick in the mud as I thought. Keep it up, and we might just end up friends." Jerome said with a cheeky grin.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well, with so much to lose, I guess I'll keep that in mind." He said grinning, as Jerome chuckled. He grabbed a granola bar and placed it in his pocket. "I guess we'll seek out Selina later, or she'll come back on her own." Bruce frowned. "Hopefully," he said pouting. Jerome sighed, annoyed by Wayne, who looked like a kicked puppy at the moment.

"Bruce, buddy, chill out. Your girlfriend will be fine. Trust me, I know women, she'll come back, they always do." Jerome winked, as Bruce flushed. "She'll probably come back and kick your ass though. " He laughed, "Heck you might even like that. You two seemed to enjoy that little dance on the rooftop a little too much. Kinda weird, but, whatever, who am I to judge?" He grinned, Bruce sighed, thinking of a way to change the subject.

"It seems we have some time to spare, considering Detective Gordon hasn't called yet." Bruce sighed, turning to the elder teen. "We've already agreed, outright attacking the court of owls would be disastrous. Especially with Alfred still in the hospital. Do you have any ideas?" Bruce said. Jerome raised his eyebrows at that, intrigued by the billionaires' sudden willingness.

"I know a couple a guys with contacts in Gotham if the Court is as big as that creep said it was," he said referring to the assassin, "Then someone has got to know something. But," He paused, giving the younger teen a hard gaze. "I have a solid lead that could lead us to one of the missing kiddos your girlfriend was talking about." He stated, leaning against the counter and watching Wayne's expression carefully. 

Waynes' eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't actually expected Jerome to be really useful in this investigation. Not that he doubted Jerome's capabilities, Jerome was an extraordinary individual, one that he had to be careful not to underestimate.  But Jerome had been frozen solid for a long time, much had changed in Gotham after Theo Galavan had killed him at the Charity Ball. 

"Whats the catch?"  Wayne asked, not bothering to correct Jerome on his relationship status with Selina, which seemed to operate like a light switch. Jerome was no longer smiling, instead, he maintained eye contact with Bruce.

"We do this my way," Jerome made a sound of disapproval, he held a finger in the air as Bruce opened his mouth to interrupt. "I've been really lenient so far, buddy. I followed you around, even let your girlfriend get involved, who let's face it, " He smirked, "would probably sell you out for a good price. I'm even trusting you to meet up with good ol' Gordy later! Maybe the three of you go out and get some scones, and talk all about whatever it is you talk about." He said, growing disinterested he waved it off. "I'm trusting you to not sell me out, again and again. In return im not asking for much!" He gestured, "Trust me, like I've trusted you, and let me take the reigns for once." He finished, holding out a hand, "We gotta deal?" he asked, eying Bruce expectingly. 

"On one condition," Jerome raised a brow "I will not assist, nor will I commit a murder," Bruce said firmly.

Jerome chuckled and held his hand out, Bruce hesitantly shook it, noting how warm Jeromes hand was. They weren't smooth and small, like Selinas and Silvers. His hand was slightly bigger than his own, with a couple of rough callouses. His grip was firm, to which Wayne returned. After all, a weak handshake did not leave a good impression. He wondered why his mind had wandered to such thoughts, before exiting the manor and calling a cab for Jerome and himself.

 

* * *

 

Jerome's attire wasn't that great of a disguise, but it somehow managed to fool every person they had come across while walking the Narrows, save for one woman who did a double take, she didn't have a look of fear, and instead her eyes had lingered on Jerome's form. Jerome whistled at the woman, making her blush fiercely and Wayne groan. Jerome had actually seemed to enjoy himself, the morning sun now, gone, only to be replaced by the cloudy atmosphere that seemed to surround Gotham permanently. They walked sided by side,  Bruce catching a couple of stares himself, mainly from amateur pickpockets who'd taken note of his costly attire. 

"Care to tell me what the plan is, Jerome?" Bruce asked, his eyes shifting, keeping alert of their surroundings. 

Jerome turned is attention back to Bruce, throwing an arm around his shoulders before leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
"You need to relax. Down here, someone like you walking around looking anything but nervous is out of the ordinary." Jerome's breath was hot, and tickled Bruces ear. "Try to at least look gullible, kay? Can't have you blowing our cover." He said leaning away.  
Bruce smiled widely, his lips stretching in what Wayne hoped was a gullible expression. He turned and looked over at Jerome, the arm that had held Wayne close now back to his side, hand in his pocket. Wayne gestured to himself, seemingly for approval.  
Jerome let out a genuine laugh, then he coughed into his fist, when passerbys started to stare at him. He cleared his throat, and grinned. "Yeah, maybe work on that, buddy. That was really bad. You looked like a psycho, and thats coming from me!" Jerome giggled. Despite himself, Bruce couldn't stop his own grin from forming. Jerome bumped Wayne's shoulder, a small smile on the gingers lips. "Now that one," he said quietly, "Not so bad," Jerome said, causing Bruce to smile wider and look away shyly, wondering why his heart had started to race again. 

"Now," Jerome clapped, bringing Bruce back to reality. "The plan, drumroll please," Jerome gestured to Wayne, who just stared back, Jerome sighed. "You ever hear about the Free Mens Gang?" He asked, Bruce, shook his head, and Jerome continued on. "They used to be a minor gang, a guy I know Vince, was the unofficial head of it. They're mainly overglorified drug dealers, but that's besides the point," Jerome waved it off "Apparently, they work for Falcone now. And they're hiring kids, which might be a lead as to where these missing kiddos are." Jerome said.

Wayne looked at him, perplexed. "How do you know this?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Jerome paused, then looked at Wayne and grinned. "I know a guy whose a unoffical 'leader' of the gang. He's a decent guy, his name's Vince, but everyone he knows calls him Vinny. His buddy owns some shit apartment complex, which is where most of the buisness happens. They crossed the street, Jerome walking backwards so he could face Bruce while Wayne sighed, now keeping watch for Jerome's sake so he didn't bump into anyone, or worse, get hit by a car.  
  
"I figured you could go in, ask Vinny for some xannys, the guy loves the stuff and hordes the shit like gold, but for you," Jerome pointed at Wayne. "He'll sell it to you no problem. Just act dumber than you are and play up a rich snobby kid act. He'll take you for a fool and overcharge the shit outta ya, and probably wanna keep you as a client." Jerome stopped walking, as did Wayne. At the end of the block sat a rundown apartment complex, The sign's lettering completly faded, not that it mattered, graffiti had covered the sign anyway.

"Just go to the office, and say you're looking for Vinny. He's not too bright, so he shouldn't give you any problems. All you'll have to do is let Vinny take you to his apartment, and distract him until I'm done breaking into the safe in his office. He'll probably show you all his paintings, the guy thinks he's fucking picasso or something." Jerome rolled his eyes. "Then, when I'm finished I'll slam the backdoor, Botta bing, botta boom, then bam, you're out, and we'll meet up back here. Any questions?" He asked.

Bruce nodded. "Just one, were you a client of his?" He asked carefully, testing the waters. Jerome's expression turned strained, but he didn't stop smirking. 

"Well well, aren't you the detective," He laughed, this time not bothering to cover it up, as Bruce looked around nervously. "Come on, we dont have time to waste, kiddo! Vinny's a bald, big guy, complete teddy bear though, so try not to get scared." He said mockingly.

Bruce's jaw tightened, annoyed at Jerome, who was back to acting like a jerk again. "I'm not scared, Valeska. Let's go." He charged ahead, and ignored Jerome's cackle. The two parted ways, Jerome walking over to the side of the building, giving Wayne a thumbs up before disappearing, making his way to the back. Bruce sighed, and walked up to the door, cautiously opening it, hoping it didnt fall of it's hinges.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce was greeted by a foul odor, he wrinkled his nose, not being able to place the smell, hoping that it wasn't a busted sewage pipe. The paint on the walls was a mustardy yellow, and was chipping onto the outdated green patterned carpet, that definetly had seen better days. Stains littered it, along with what Bruce guessed was rat droppings. Bruce unconsiously wiped his hands onto his pants, and made his way to what he assumed was the office, It was the only door on the floor that had a glass panel, whith was also cracked, and looked to be one good slam away from shattering completly. Bruce wondered if Jerome would be able to stop himself from slamming this door, as opposed to the back one, he smiled, then knocked on the door, schooling his expression into that of some business men he'd met at countless charity balls and meetings at Wayne Enterprises.

A tall man opened the door, he was smoking a cigarette, his build was average and he had oily brown hair. The bags under his eyes stood out harshly, making him look older than he probably was. If Wayne had to guess, he'd say he was in his thirties, but wouldn't of been surpised to learn if the man was twenty five, at the least. his eyes flicked Wayne up and down. the pupils dialted, to which bruce assumed was because he must of ingested drugs recently. The man looked Wayne over curiously, but also with a level of suspicion.

"I'm looking for Vinny." Bruce said, breaking the silence. He held his head up high, and waited patiently for a response. The man looked unimpressed, his eyes dragging up and down Bruce's frame, which caused Bruce to wonder if he was being sized up for a fight. The man made no threatening moves however, and instead crossed his arms.

"Vinny been in the clink for a couple of months kid. Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Bruce wanted to sigh. He tried to think of the best way to approach this, embracing the rich boy persona, he stood up straighter, and wrinkled his nose at the man before him.  
"I'm the guy with the money for xanax," he said slowly, "I dont care if its you, or Vinny. As long as i still get a good deal I'm good to go. Now are you going to make me a deal or am I going to have to take my business elsewhere?" He said haughtingly, hoping he hadn't overdone it.

The man stared at him and then laughed, he stomped his cigarette out on the carpet. and closed the office door behind him. "Alright, just follow me sweetheart, what'd you say your name was?" He asked casually. 

Bruce, bit his lip, the less the man knew the better.

"I didn't, actually." He said, looking away, as if the man wasn't even worth looking at. The man glared at him, but then relaxed.

"Well, my name is Dave. And since you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you princess." He said smugly. Bruce rolled his eyes, he wasn't insulted by the nickname by any means, and if it kept 'Dave' off his back, then he really didn't mind having to be called princess.  
They made their way up the staircase, to what must of been Vinny's apartment, door 2B. Dave opened the door and gestured for Bruce to go in first, putting the young teen on edge. He walked through quickly, putting some distance between Dave and himself. He looked around the apartment, the only furniture being a old bedset and mattress, and a small safe next to the bed, which he'd assumed was where the xanax was kept.  
Dave locked the door, and made his way into the room slowly. Bruce tried not to show his discomfort, instead, he turned to the paintings on the wall. They weren't actually that bad, Bruce had no idea what any of them were supposed to be or represent, but the wild colors blended together nicely, showing that Vinny at least knew basic color schemes.

"So what deal does Vinny give you?" Dave asked, as he opened the safe. Bruce snuck a glance, glad to see that nothing save for a couple of bottles of xanax was in it. Bruce turned, trying to think of something to keep the conversation going, since Dave didn't seem to be interested in talking. 

"Why? So you can rip me off?" He said haughtingly, as Dave just stared, his expression unreadable.

"I'm just interested in offering you a better price, princess. Wy don't you calm down, and sit on the bed?" He said, as he walked over to Bruce, who took a step back. Bruce wanted to run, knowing that this was  _not_ heading in a good direction. But he knew if he did, he'd surely get Jerome caught, and then this was all for nothing.  
He didn't want to fail Jerome, it wasn't often that people put faith in him to handle himself in a potentially dangerous situation. Alfred didnt allow him to get into dangerous situatiions, period. Selina, who often came to Bruce for help, didn;t believe that Bruce could 'get down and dirty' with the 'common folk,' but Bruce found that arguing with Selina was typically a lost cause, and knew that one day he'd prove that he could do all that and more. If he could just prove it to one person, even if that person was Jerome Valeska, maybe he'd be taken more seriously. So Wayne walked slowly to the bed and sat down.

Dave followed him, leaning down in front of the safe again, which also happened to be right in front of where Bruce was sitting. Bruce cleared his throat, uncomfortable by the proximity, but Dave either didnt take the hint of didn't care.   
"Princess, do Mommy and Daddy know you're here?" He asked mockingly. Bruce grit his teeth.

"Obviously not." What was the hold up, why was this guy playing with him? Dave smirked, and lightly placed his hands on Bruce's knees. Bruce stiffened, his focus entirely on Dave now. Why hadn't Jerome finished yet? Did he leave him here on purpose? He could have easily stolen from Wayne, and just called it a day. Did he plan this? Leaving Wayne off to the wolves while he made a run for it? It didnt make any sense, but neither did Jerome. He was unpredictable, and Wayne wanted to kick himself for ever trusting him in the first place.

Then, miracously, They both heard a door slam and jumped. Bruce had to hold back a grateful smile before moving to get up, only to be stopped by Dave, who had an iron grip on his thighs. Bruce looked back at the man, confused, was the door slam not a concern to him? Dave leaned up, now partially leaning onto Wayne, the stench of his breath and smell of cigarettes causing Bruce to look away. Dave leaned in, his breath hot on Bruce's neck, causing the young teen to recoil.   
"Mommy and Daddy are gonna notice you stealing their cash, princess." He purred, Bruce refused to look at the man, anxiety starting to fill him. "How about this one time, you do me a favor and I give you a bottle free." his lips now touching the sensitive skin of Waynes neck.  
Dave didn't wait for Bruces answer and instead placed a wet kiss on his neck. Bruce felt frozen, in shock at the situation. He felt overwhelmed, he'd never had to deal with something like this before, and just couldn't accept the reality of it all. Daves hands slid up Bruce's legs, causing him to jerk back to reality. He pushed Dave off him roughly, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed the forgotten bottle of Xanax and hurled it straight at the mans face. The man sat on the ground, stunned and looking wide-eyed at Bruce.   
His heart racing, Bruce ran to the door, quickly unlocking it before slamming it shut and running down the stairs. His hand shook, and he ran out the back door, racing away from the building, half expecting Dave to follow him. He made his way around the building, only to see Jerome at the corner, looking at Bruce confused. Jerome had started to walk toward Bruce, but Bruce sprinted up to him, his hands shaking he stopped, and shifted from foot to foot in front of Jerome.

"Did you get it?" He asked out of breath, bending over he tried to catch his breath, before standing up to face the elder teen. Jerome stared at Bruce and wordlessly showing him the documents. Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay good, good. You ready to go? I'm sure the Detective is gonna call any minute now-" Jerome cut off Waynes nervous rambling, his focus all on the teen infront of him.

"What happened in there?" Jerome asked. His green eyes boring into Bruces bluish-gray ones, he averted his gaze, a feeling of shame creeping over him. Bruce felt the sudden regret that he hadn't attacked or retaliated at all against Dave. To admit that he ran away, to someone like Jerome who would of surely fought back, was not a option Wayne was willing to take.

"Nothing." He said, not wanting to look at Jerome directly. Jerome didn't let up, and instead said Wayne's name again, causing the younger teen to look up and Jerome, furious. He swallowed, a lump stuck in his throat.  
"Nothing! I guess I'm just shaken up. I've never been to this part of the city. It's rougher than I thought it would be." Wayne lied, hoping it''d be enough to get Jerome off his back. Jerome just folded his arms, and continued to stare into Bruce eye, as if he could see right through him. Bruce clenched his jaw and mirrored Jeromes stance, he didn't care if Jerome believed him or not, he just wanted to go home.

Bruce half expected for Jerome to push him again, and try to start a fight like he did in the alley. He was half tempted to do just that, but he knew if he gave into his aggression, it'd just make Jerome laugh, and make things more complicated than they already were.  
If Jerome's expression was anything to go by, he looked as if he was ready to fight aswell. He lifted a hand to his face, and started to laugh. The manic laughter spilled between his fingers, reminding Bruce of the Jerome he first met at the Charity Ball. 

"This-this just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Jerome laughed, the laughter escalted, as Bruce looked around nervously. His body shook, as if he was trying to contain hi laughter, but was losing the battle.  
"Jerome please-" He tried to interrupt, only for Jerome's laughter to drown out his plea.

"I've never felt like this, you know?" He said, his smile cruel as he looked at Wayne. Bruce looked confused, causing the elder teen to laugh harder. "Yet here you come, like a hurt puppy! And it's actually working!" Jerome said, he removed his hand form his face, instead he had his arms wrapped around his torso, slightly bent over as the manic laughter spilled out of him. Bruce took a step back, wondering if Jerome was even talking to Wayne, or merely thinking out loud.   
"You really are something else, Wayne. But, you know that don't you?" He laughed, his eyes boring into Waynes, his smirk stuck in place. Bruce just looked at him bewildered. He wondered if he should respond, or try to shake Jerome out of...whatever this was. Jerome sucked in a deep breath and stood back up, his face animated he pivoted, he looked at the apartment building, he clasped his hands and giggled.  
"Vinny Vinny Vinny. Y tu, Brutus?" He laughed, "A kid, what is it with old guys and kids? I guess there really is no rest for the wicked." Jerome laughed again, and reached into his pocket, flicking open a butterfly knife. Bruce had no clue what was going on but knew that Jerome was very close to falling off the edge. He held out his hand and placed it on Jerome's bicep, distracting the teen momentarily.

"Jerome. I want to go home." Jerome giggled, "Please." Bruce said quietly, the maniac stopped laughing and stared at Bruce, his expression blank. He gave one last look to the building, and turned a relieved Bruce following quickly behind.

"I did agree to not breaking our deal. No worries though! I promise ya kid, justice will be swift and absolute!" He laughed again. Before Bruce could ask what Jerome meant,  
they both jumped at the sound of a phone going off, Bruce quickly retrieved it from his pocket, seeing Detective Gordons name flashing across the screen.  
Bruce cleared his throat. "Hello, Detective." He said, hoping he sounded normal, and not at all like he was out in the city, with a barely sane individual.

"Hey Bruce, just wanted to give you a quick update, Alfred is fine, we're discharging him now and taking him to the GCPD for further questions. He should be home around dinner, alright?" Bruce furrowed his brows, it was just past afternoon, why would he be kept that long? Alfred had been a victim, and instead of allowing him to go home, he was to be questioned by the GCPD, again.   
  
Having had enough for one day, Bruce snapped.  
"I'd like to speak to Alfred, Detective. It's ridiculous that you'd detain and question Alfred further, considering he's a victim and has a head injury, to which I still have not been given the details of. Let me speak to Alfred or I'll call my lawyers." He said, his voice indifferent but firm. The line was silent for a couple of seconds, before Gordon answered.

"Alright, Bruce. Hold on." The line went quiet again, and Bruce looked up at Jerome who looked impressed. He gave Bruce a thumbs up, and Bruce rolled his eyes, starting to relax slightly.

"Hello Master Bruce, are you alright? How have you been? I have been worried sick about you, everyone says your fine but-" Bruce cut him off, his lips upturned, he felt relieved at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine Alfred. I'm excited for you to be home." He said, his eyes becoming blurry. Jerome let out a soft 'aww,' Wayne glared at the redhead, who turned away from Bruce, and tried to contain a giggle, making sure no one on the other line had heard him. The line went silent again for a moment, causing Bruce to look at Jerome confused, who only shrugged. 

"I'll be home soon Bruce, I just have to help with the investigation a bit more, alright? When I get home I promise we'll have a long talk. I gotta go now, be safe Master Bruce." He said quickly, as if he was being rushed off the phone.

Bruce deflated, all feelings of content gone.  
"Alright."He muttered, Alfred must have sensed Bruce's foul mood, even over the phone and sighed.

"It's gonna be okay Bruce," He paused, "I love you, get some rest now, you hear me?" he said, concerned. Bruce nodded, then realized Alfred couldn't hear him he found his voice again.  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you at dinner." Bruce hung up, and looked up at Jerome, who had a curious expression on his face.

"That was oddly intimate." He chuckled, Bruce rolled his eyes and turned from him, they continued walking side by side in silence. Jerome kept sneaking glances when Bruce wasn't looking, which confused Bruce, if he hadn't known any better, he'd say that Jerome almost looked _concerned_. Bruce let his mind aimlessly wander, staring at the sidewalk or the occasional tree. It didnt matter what Bruce thought, he knew that Jerome wasn't concerned, if anything Jerome was probably bored, and waiting for a chance to get the billionaires attention and make fun of him.

But that didn't happen, and as they sat in the cab, some random pop song blasting through the speakers, Bruce wondered what was going on with Jerome. He know looked bored, and occasionaly sang along to whatever song was playing. The more time spent with Jerome, the more questions the young billionaire had about him. He decided to give it a rest, and leaned his head against the window, staring at the passing buildings. He idly thought about Selina, and hoped he hadn't upset her too much. 

* * *

 

It was odd, hanging out in the manor alone with Jerome. At night he could just fall asleep, and ignore the fact that a man who had tried to kill him was now his ally. Now, as they sat in the sitting room playing chess, he couldn't get over how normal it felt. Jerome was actually doing really well, Bruce thought someone with Jerome's energy and temperment wouldnt be patient enough to play the game, but again, Jerome proved him wrong and was actually on the verge of beating him. Jerome couldn't hide his cocky grin, which only grew wider as Bruce's poker face began to crumble.

They were in a stalemate, both of them unwilling to lose the battle. They'd been playing for two hours, Bruce leaned up and sighed, while Jerome ginned at him.  
"You giving up Brucie?" He said teasingly, his hands folded in front of his face. Wayne

"No. I'm just more interested in finding out what you found in Vinnys safe." He stated, Jerome, cocked his head, regarding Bruce curiously.  
"Thought we were waitin' on your girlfriend to come up with a plan," He said, smirking. Bruce looked away, not wanting to explain his motives to the maniac in front of him. 

"Selina will be involved whenever she decides to return to the manor. I can't wait for her and risk more children going missing." He said, even if it wasn't the whole truth, Bruce truly believed in helping the missing children no matter what. If he could avoid involving Selina, and keep her safe, then that was just a added bonus.

"True, plus you got too worried about, I dont know, being murdered." Jerome chuckled, then he leaned toward Bruce slightly, his voice dropping into a whisper. "Speaking of, where is the butler? Is he involved with the league of nobodies?" He asked. Wayne recoiled, eyes flashing in anger he stood. 

"How dare you. Alfred is my  _family,_ he would never betray me!" Bruce said his voice rising. Jerome sent him a sour smirk, his eyes devoid of any warmth.

"Oh buddy, you really are naieve, arent you? Everyone's got a price, anybody can be bought, especially hired help. What if Gordy is apart of the court? Him and all his goons at the GCPD, and now they're recruiting old english muffin Alfred." Jerome laughed, "Wayne, you might think I'm the biggest threat you've ever had to deal with, but the real threat is the so called 'friends' around you. At best, their liabilities, and at worst, they're the ones who stab ya in the back." He let out a harsh laugh.   
"It's impressive really, that a kid like you would make it this far." He grinned.

Bruce really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. Questioning Alfreds intergrity was ludicrous, and quite frankly insulting. He wanted to argue further, but fights with Jerome had never ended well in the past. Maybe a direct approach would prove useful when dealing with Jerome. He swallowed down any feelings of anger, taaking a deep breath, he met Jerome's wild green eyes, his own face a smooth mask.

"Jerome, if you have a point please get to it." He said dryly. 

The flames from the fireplace cast shadows on Jeromes face, the gingers own grin brighter than the fire itself.  
"Straight shooter, nice. I respect that Wayne, I really do." He gestured to the billionaire enthusiasticly. "That mindset, very effective, gets the job done, you know? Dangerous, but effective. But I'll roll with it, at least for now," he winked, "considering you did such a good job today, I think a little honesty is earned here." He laughed lightly.  
"My point, the point of all this-" He gestured between the two of them, "is us. We gotta start trusting each other buddy. I trust you, but you keep hesitating! I've done nothing but respect your wishes, my only crime was trying to kill you!" He laughed, then coughed cutting it off short.  
"Trust isn't easy to find in Gotham, Wayne. And believe it or not, you're my best shot at, well, I haven't really gotten to that yet-" He laughed again, his expression one of glee. "But that's the point! I need a purpose, and for some reason, fate keeps drawing us back together. I dunno if thats a good or bad thing, but here we are." He said, the room growing quiet, save for the occasional crackle of the fireplace. 

"Why me?" Bruce asked, his mask falling, showing a look of pure disbelief. "Why should I put any amount of faith in you?" He asked.

Jerome sat quietly, opposite of the younger teen. Shadows crossing his face, his fingers twitching slightly on the couch beneath him. He had a contemplative expression, and almost at a loss for words.

"I dont know. Ever since I've been dethawed, I've thought about killing you. Thought it'd clear the decks, you know? But I saved you. Thats gotta mean something. right?" He asked, whether the question was for himself or Bruce, the biliionaire didn't know. Jerome grew quiet again, trying to focus inward.

"You have a lot of potential, Wayne. We could do great things together, and not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm you're best shot too. You want your girlfriend to be safe, right?" He paused, staring at Bruce. The brunette slowly nodded, causing Jerome to grin slightly before continuing, "She doesnt need to be involved. Same for your butler, whether hes crooked or not, he'd just be caught in the cross hairs. Me though?"  
He pointed to himself, "If I die, get hurt, its all a plus for you. My heads all scrambled, and for some reason I wanna help you." He grew quiet, then laughed again. "Which would be really valuable, you know? I've been to the other side and come back! I'm not scared of dying again, for me, death is only temporary." He smiled.

"You don't have to admit it aloud Bruce, but you and I both know, using me is the best option. Not only for you, but for those around you. If I wanted to kill you, I could do it whenever I wanted." He looked bored and gestured to Bruce carelessly. "Best to accept this offer, while it still remains." He smirked.

"Are you threatening me?" Bruce asked, gripping the arm of the couch under him.

"No." He smiled again, his grin like a sharks. "I think that our paths have come together for a reason, and until I find out that reason, you're safe with me. The ball is in your court, Wayne. I'm yours to use as you will, if thats good with you of course." He laughed again.

Using the maniac, although morally reprehensible, could prove to be quite useful. He bit his lip, considering the consequences of allowing Jerome to grow closer to him. Allowing or rejecting such a partnership would surely end in disaster. But Bruce had to put his morals aside, the Court of Owls was a unknown force, ruling the city that he loved. By using jerome, who was a force to be reckoned with all on his own, might be what was best for Gotham. 

Before he could give a answer to the maniac, they heard a pair of footsteps slowly making itsway up the stairs. Jerome jumped up, as did Bruce. Wayne held a hand out to  stop the ginger from making any sudden moves, putting a finger to his lips.

"Alfred?" Wayne yelled out, his voice echoing through the empty manor.

"Bruce?" answered a familiar voice, Bruce grinned, relieved before looking back to his companion, who was looking at him as well, the situation dawning on Wayne that Jerome needed to be out of sight. Bruce ran to the door, with one last glance to the ginger behind him, he slammed it shut running to the top of the staircase. 

"Bruce, are ya alright? Why are you running?" Alfred asked he assumed a defensive stance, eyes searching for a threat behind the teen. The butler was wearing a nice suit and looked the same as ever if it were not for the bandage wrapped around his head. 

Bruce ran toward Alfred, almost launching himself into the butlers arms, instead he settled for a tight hug, Alfreds laugh bringing the billionaire joy. Having Alfred in the manor brought Wayne a indescribable happiness, the empty mansion suddenly feeling more like a home. The hug was slightly awkward, the billionaire not used to having more height over his guardian, but there wasn't really nothing to be done about it, considering they were hugging on a staircase.  
"Nice to see you too Master Wayne, I hope you didn't worry too much lad. Just a wee concussion is all. Im glad you're alright Bruce." He said, giving Bruce one last squeeze before breaking the hug.  
"I'm glad I've caught ya in a good mood, Master Bruce, because I got some news your not gonna like." He said, folding his arms behind his back. Bruce wanted to groan, it never ends.

"What is it?" He asked, praying that nothing was horribly wrong with the man he considered to be his family.

"You're going back to school. No more of this online business for you Bruce, you're re-enrolling in Gotham Academy, and I want no arguements about it, alright?" He stated, Bruce looked at him dumbfounded. "Now come on, I'm sure I can whip us up something to eat, I'll make it something light, considering the late hour. How about some good old fashioned chicken noodle soup?" He said, turning back down the staircase.

Bruce turned back, and looked at the door shut behind him, before following his Guardian down the stairs, hoping that this all wouldn't end in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry there was no Ivy POV in this chapter, I'm going to be busy tomorrow and wanted to publish this chapter as quickly as I could. Would you guys want me to do a chapter purely from Ivy's point of view? Or just continue as I have and incorporate both pov's in a single chapter? Let me know what you think :)  
> I don't know if you all are caught up on Gotham, if you are you don't need to worry about the fate of THAT character. I don't think I'll be going in that direction with this fic, but I will be incorporating the new character further down the line. ;D
> 
> I'm gonna try to get another chapter out this week, but until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3


End file.
